For Damon Salvatore Lovers
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: "I love you too, Damon" Elena said... *Delena*
1. Damon's Return

_Ok, so this is a story about what would have happened if Stefan didn't met Elena but Damon does, putting Elena in more danger because of Damon's desire for blood. Elena's going to look different in this than in the book, so here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please comment Thanks!_

_JGE x _

Chapter 1

'Damon?' _Not again, please not again. _Stefan hoped internally. It had been nearly 23 years since he last seen his brother, to him it wasn't long enough, but at this moment he could feel Damon's power radiating through the boarding house. Stefan looked around the darkened room, even being able to see in the dark he couldn't see him. The curtains were flown forward then in the same instant were motionless.

'Damon?' this time Stefan asked with more agitation. He looked all over the room moving cautiously with stiff movements.

'Yes, _brother?_' the emotionless, velvet voice replied. Stefan stiffened and turned slowly to face the arrogant looking smile that revealed Damon's sheet white teeth with razor sharp fangs and his compelling dark eyes. He could tell by just glancing at his bright complexion that he had fed recently and by the small blood stains that were still on his lips. Damon turned off his smile like a high voltage bulb being switched off leaving only darkness.

Stefan stared behind his shoulder not wanting to have to look him in the eye, 'What do you want?'

'It's nice to see you too'

'Damon' Stefan was getting fed up with Damon's pointless games 'What do you _want?'_

'What, I can't visit my brother without wanting something?' he raised his perfectly arched eyebrows in a questioning way. Stefan didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Stefan looked him straight in the eye and replied in exasperation 'No, you can't'

He could only ever remember Damon 'visiting' him looking for either a fight or just to make his life more unbearable than it already was.

'I'm looking for someone. Are you happy now _boy?_'

_Even after one hundred and sixty-two years, he still calls me 'boy' _Stefan thought hopelessly.

'You will always be a seventeen year old, so yes I will always call you boy' Damon replied to his thought.

'Who are you looking for?' Stefan said giving up on trying to stare him out.

'I'm not sure yet', Damon sprawled on the sofa yawning, 'It's tiring feeding from humans, isn't it? Oh, no that's right you drink from animals, shame.' Damon laughed darkly.

'Who are you looking for?' Stefan repeated, trying to read Damon's thoughts.

'It's no use trying to read my mind, I'm stronger than you, always will be', Damon laughed humourlessly at Stefan's useless attempt. 'Haven't you remembered anything from when we were living in Italy, our etiquette teacher would be so disappointed? 'You need not know other peoples business' Damon imitated perfectly.

'It is my business if you're looking for someone in Fells Church; I'm planning on staying here and it's not going to be easy every girl here screaming 'Vampire'. Stefan stepped forward preparing himself in case Damon lost his temper.

'Too bad, now if you don't mind, I have to get some sleep. I have school in the morning'.

_I really don't what to know what goes on in his head _Stefan thought as he tried to imagine _Damon _going to school…


	2. Katherines look alike

_Ok, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please tell me if you think anything should be changed and please let me know what you think. Thanks!_

_JGE x_

Chapter 2

Elena moaned as she glanced out the window, yesterday's sunshine turned into grey clouds and rain. '_Weather to match my mood, great' _Elena whispered to herself_._ The day was going to be bad enough without the weather adding to it. Matt had been giving her puppy dog eyes all week since she broke up with him, but she couldn't stay with him, it wasn't fair to him because she didn't love him back. There were rumours going around Robert E. Lee High that he was planning on getting her back. She even overheard him saying "She'll be mine again, she just needs time", but Elena knew what she needed and that was to stay in bed all year and not have to face anyone.

"Elena, hurry up, you don't want to be late for school!" Aunt Judith called from downstairs.

"Just a minute", Elena examined her reflection, her golden hair flowed down her back, making her complexion look pale and her blue eyes seem brighter. She didn't need make-up because her beauty was so natural. She wore her new clothes she got from her trip to France, white blouse with tightly fitting jeans. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs attempting to get out the door before she gets interrogated.

"Elena" _Damn, I was so close this time._

"Yes?" she said not turning to face her aunt and keeping her hand on the door handle, getting ready to run if she needed too.

"You need to eat breakfast, you'll starve"

"I'll survive" she forced a smile trying to avoid the regular screaming match.

"I've noticed you haven't been going out with Bonnie or Meredith ever since…" she trailed off.

"What? Ever since my parents died", Elena said with more force than she intended.

"Elena, I'm just trying to say you're not acting like yourself lately, first you break up with Matt and now-"

"Matt? You don't know what you're talking about just leave me alone" she pulled at the handle, pulled back the door and ran. Elena couldn't understand it, she was getting more emotional everyday and taking it out on the ones she loved but she couldn't control it. When she finally walked through the gates to school her cheeks are flushed and she was gasping for breath.

"Elena, were over here!", Bonnie's chirpy voice, that usually made her happy to hear was making wish she could have stayed at home and sulked. She tried to control her breathing as she made her way over to the crowds of people that surrounded her two best friends.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Meredith asked in a whispered voice and stared at Elena with her knowing dark eyes.

"Don't worry about me, really Meredith, I'm fine honestly" Elena lied.

"_Who_ is that?" Bonnie squeaked in a high pitched squeal.

Elena followed her gaze to a bright red, brand new Ferrari, with tinted windows; she squinted trying to recognize the owner. A boy, no Elena thought to herself, not a boy a man stepped casually out of the car. He had poker straight, jet black hair and wore a black shirt that hung in just the right way over designer jeans that complimented his body perfectly. To Elena he looked familiar but she didn't know why. He locked his car and turned and looked directly at her even from all the way across the parking lot he seemed to grab her attention. He smiled for an instant that could have been easily missed if she had been able to take her eyes off him. Then he turned and walked through the crowds of people at the front door, everyone making an effort to move out of the way for him, like he was royalty. Suddenly Elena was eager to get to class and didn't mind Bonnie's chirpy voice, she even forgot about her argument with her aunt. She only realised when the new, mysterious student was out her sight that the grey clouds that were threatening rain were replaced by the sun that was shining gloriously in the sky…


	3. Back to School

Ok, this is Damon point of view, it's a bit shorter that usual but chapter 4 should be done tonight. Thanks for the reviews, you're all really nice and yes, I'm planning on doing loads more chapters. Please review, Thanks!

JGE x

Chapter 3

Damon opened his eyes at exactly 7.30am, as over the years he trained himself to do, from a peaceful sleep. Stefan was standing by the door staring at him carefully, trying to assess his mood. He ignored him and got dressed just as he was leaving Stefan finally spoke.

"You're kidding, right?" Stefan looked at him half-amused, half-confused.

"I told you, I have to find someone and I don't 'kid'" Damon said in a deeper voice so that Stefan would know not to push him too far.

"Just try not to kill anyone" Stefan sighed defeated and moved to let him pass.

Damon got in his car if he was being honest with himself he didn't know who he was looking for but somehow he was attracted to this town and something was drawing him to Robert E. Lee High, but there was no way he was going to tell Stefan that, he had to much pride. He accelerated around corners and overtook any slow cars that got in his way. As he turned the corner to the High School he felt the urge that drew him to this town in the first place only stronger. Heads turned as he drove through the parking lot scanning for a space. When he got out his eyes wandered about the lot and that's when he seen _her. _She looked just like Katherine only he knew straight away it wasn't, even from the distance between them he felt the power and strength of her mind, not like Katherine's who was too fragile to be that powerful. Her hair was slightly darker than Katherine's and he could see her eyes were a deeper lapis lazuli even from the space and crowds that separated them. He took all this information in, in only a second and unconsciously smiled at her. He had to get away from her before he was too tempted as he could see the sweet, forbidden smell of her blood. He passed through the crowds of teenagers, he had a feeling they were going to get irritating over time, the all moved for him but he didn't think about them too much there was only one thing he wanted to find out; who was _she?_ He knew from then on that she would be his and he would do anything for her, no matter what.


	4. Who is she?

_Hope you like it, please review Thanks! (Will be updated again soon)_

_JGE x_

Chapter 4

Damon made his way to the front office, passing pupils and teachers whose mouths dropped upon seeing him, but that was the last thing of Damon's mind. The front office, in Damon's opinion, was tacky, it was a small room with posters covering wall to wall and plants were everywhere you turned, luckily there wasn't any vervain. A secretary, with a short brown bob and bright red lipstick, sat behind a huge desk that could barely be seen with the piles of paper and folders that lay on it. When she looked up she looked shocked then smiled brightly at Damon revealing her lipstick-stained teeth. "Hello, Can I help you?" she leaned over the desk, trying to pull her top down discretely and run her fingers through her hair quickly, hoping he wouldn't see. _This should be easy, _he thought to himself.

'I hope so' he said smiling to reveal his white teeth over his blood red lips.

'Well, I-I'm umm I'll try my best", she replied slightly dazed.

'Great, my name is Damon Salvatore' he said smoothly, extending a hand. 'I just transferred here from Italy'.

She reached out and grabbed his hand eagerly. "Italy? Hmm just give me a second, just need to…" Damon stopped listening by this time, while she leafed through papers and continued to babble on.

"Ahh, there it is!" she held up a small folder that contained the fake papers that Damon sent out last week. "Everything seems to be in order but your timetable won't be ready until tomorrow…"

"No problem, I have business to take care off anyway", Damon smiled secretively.

"Great, come see me first thing tomorrow"

"I was wondering, if I could see a students file before I left?"

"No, sorry that's against the restrictions"

Damon looked her straight in the eye, "I need to see a pupils file, now"

She blinked a few times then replied, 'Not a problem, all files are through that door, help yourself' she indicated to a red door at the side of the room.

Damon went through, the room was filled with filing cabinets, he opened the one closest to him, and it was filled with the younger students' files, so he closed it and went to the one at the back wall. He flicked through the files looking at the pictures when he got to the 'G' section he saw _her _picture. 'Elena Gilbert' he said smiling to himself. She had good grades, was 17 and lived in Fells Church all her life. At the back page near the bottom it was written 'both parents deceased, killed in car accident. Current Guardian, Judith Gilbert.' Damon felt a surge of emotion that he hadn't felt in years, sympathy. He was angry that he wasn't there when she needed comfort and support, he hadn't even spoke to her yet but yet he felt like he known her all his life. He put the file back, as it was already imprinted in his mind, and put the extra copy of her picture in his jeans pocket. Damon walked through the front office quickly not wanting to have to talk to the secretary again. The halls were vacant, the first class must have started, and he went to his car and searched. He couldn't start school until tomorrow but that was good because he didn't want to be around Elena until his blood needs were fulfilled. He needed to hunt, to feed then he could finally be with Elena…


	5. The Experiment

_The next chapter should be done tonight, until then hope you enjoy this. Please review, Thanks! _

_JGE x_

Chapter 5

Damon drove around town looking for a specific prey. At this time of day most of the people still in there houses were the elderly or children, even Damon had a conscience at times, he drew a line at old people, children and their mothers unless off course the mothers were especially attractive or annoying. As he drove past the shops he spotted a women with shoulder length red hair in an above the knee, low cut blue dress, window-shopping. He slowed down, pulled closer to the kerb and put down the window as far as it could. "Want a lift?"

The woman looked around and took a step back, not believing that a gorgeous man in a really expensive car wanted to give her a lift.

"Oh, well I wasn't heading home just yet" she hesitated obliviously not wanting to refuse. "Then again, why not?"

"There are many reasons why not" he smiled while she opened the passenger door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he sped down the road, trying to ignore her presence until he felt something hit his arm.

"Yes?" he said slightly annoyed by her disturbance of his thoughts.

"My house is in the other direction, and your way over he speed limit, this may be a small town but it does still have police, do you want to get arrested? What, are you crazy?" she screamed over the music that was blasting from the car, Damon only realised then that he put the music on to distract him about what he was going to do, so far it wasn't working to well. He turned off the music and looked straight at her. "Probably"

"What? You're probably going too fast, you're probably going to be arrested, or you're crazy?"

"All three, apart from the arrested part, of course" he said still staring at her getting slightly more annoyed.

"Look at the road! You're going to get us killed, pull over and let me out, _now"_

Damon pulled over, they were at the side of the forest, and he went over to the passenger door and opened it. He grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her into the forest away from any passing cars.

"_Let go off me now! I'm going to call the police" _she reached into her handbag; Damon grabbed her wrist with his steel grip. He looked into her eyes, "You're not afraid of me, you want to be here" He let go of her wrist, "Now, do you still want to leave?"

"No, I want to be here" she said sounding entranced.

He bent over her and moved her hair away from her neck; he tilted her head back and kept her head in his hand. He stared at her pale neck and an image flashed through his mind; Elena's pale skin, the way her hair covered her neck slightly and how much he would hate it if anyone tried to bite into that beautiful, perfect, porcelain-looking skin. He released his hold on the woman's neck, enraged at the thought of anyone hurting _his_ Elena. The woman fell backwards looking confused. "You don't know me or how you got here, go south, keep on the path, take two rights and follow the road" he said mechanically and turned and ran in the opposite direction of the forest. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to get away from that woman, the more he thought of Elena the more he felt repelled from the woman. He started to slow down; there was someone else here with him. His hunting skills kicked into overdrive as he surveyed his surroundings. A deer was resting by a tall oak tree. After being so close to feeding and then being able to walk away had took a lot of strength and his resistance was running low. He approached the deer soundlessly, as it was still unaware of his presence. He sunk his sharp fangs into the deer's neck, it wasn't as satisfying as human blood but it helped fulfil his needs a bit. By the time he felt the deer's resistance he nearly had it drained of blood. He drew back, and the deer tried to stumble to its feet but feel back down exhausted. _It will be back to normal in a few days, _Damon thought to himself _Wait, when did I start caring about other peoples lives? _He asked slightly disgusted with himself. He had been concentrating so deeply with his experimental feeding with the deer, that he didn't feel another presence until then, someone was watching him…


	6. Threats

_Please review, Thanks!_

_JGE x_

Chapter 6

Damon turned behind him and let out a frustrated hiss. He didn't like being watched and whoever or whatever this was should run if they wanted to live. He sent out a blast of power.

"Stefan" he growled, it wasn't a question, Damon knew his brothers mind like he knew his own.

Stefan jumped down hesitantly from a near-by tree but didn't advance any further.

"What have I warned you about manners, Stefan? Do not spy on me_ ever." _He spat out through gritted teeth, self restraint was not his strong point at the moment.

"I heard the woman that was wondering through the forest by_ herself, _scream and came to see what was going on" he said quietly not wanting to anger Damon further.

"I gave her directions", Damon replied defensively.

Stefan couldn't understand Damon's strange acts. First he enrols in school, and then walks away from a human that was willing to give him blood, made to be willing of course, and then he drinks animal blood, and doesn't even kill the animal.

"I just wanted to see what the big deal about animal blood was with you", Damon said nonchalantly.

Stefan narrowed his eyes "Curiosity? That's what made you leave that woman with all the blood you found her with?"

"What, do you want me to go drain her, just say the word and I will", Damon flashed a smile straight at him.

"No" Stefan said as soon as Damon finished talking, he didn't think Damon was bluffing and he wasn't about to risk challenging him. Stefan walked away, it was better to leave Damon alone when he was not in control, which was most of the time. He needed to know why he went back to school and who he was looking for but Damon was not one that could be forced into telling.

Damon stood there watching his brother walk away until he was out of sight, he reflected on what had just happen. Like Stefan he couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely lately though he had a feeling Elena had something to do with it.

He spent the rest of the day and most of the night hunting animals; he wouldn't let himself near Elena being hungry. Every time he thought of how much easier and sweeter human blood would be than animal blood, he thought of Elena and her picture in his jeans pocket would get heavier and he would forget how human blood tasted. Tomorrow he would be ready to get to know her to make her love him, no matter how long it took, without mind control…


	7. Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare?

Chapter 7

The whole school was buzzing with excitement because of Damon's arrival. Elena had waited anxiously during every lesson she had that day, staring at the door expecting him to walk in any second. There was a rumour going around that he was starting here, but Elena knew that couldn't be true he wasn't a boy; he was a man so if he was starting school it had to be as a teacher, right? She was disappointed when she never even caught another glimpse of him; there was something about him, something that made her forget everything. She asked Bonnie and Meredith to come around after school, to make Aunt Judith happy.

"So when do you think he's starting school?" Bonnie asked practically jumping off Elena's bed in excitement. They'd been talking about Damon non-stop all day that they both knew who she was talking about instantly.

"You can't be sure he is a student", Elena replied trying to sound unconcerned.

"That's true…oh, he could be a model!" she said each syllable rising in pitch.

"Why would a model come to Robert E. Lee?" Meredith asked questioned reasonably. "Models can go to school like anyone else" Bonnie said sounding disappointed.

"I meant he could be a teacher" Elena said examining her fingernails, to look composed, when inside she wanted to run out of the house and search the whole town to see him one more time.


	8. Eagle Eyes

_Hope you like it, please review, Thanks!_

_JGE x_

Chapter 8

(Elena's POV)

_Tuesday, 2__nd__ September_

_Dear diary,_

_I know how stupid this is going to sound, but I think I'm in love, with someone I haven't even talked to yet. Yep, that did sound stupid. No, Matt wasn't my first love like everyone expected him to be. Today I saw the most amazing looking man, he was well, perfect, I know it sounds vain but he's unbelievably good-looking, it's like prince charming stepped out of a fairy-tale book, straight into Fell's Church. When I look at him I feel something I haven't felt with anyone else, like there's butterflies in my stomach and I feel… safe like I've finally found a place that I can be myself, I feel at home when I see him. So, yes I think I'm in love with Damon Salvatore. I'm writing this at 5am because I can't get back to sleep, I was having a dream about Damon, but then a huge black crow with dark, cold eyes nearly attacked me. Yes, I'm seventeen and nightmares shouldn't be such big of a deal, but that bird looked so unnatural. Anyway if today is the day, I finally speak to Damon then I'm going to have to start getting ready. I want to look perfect for him. _Elena looked at the last sentence and thought _Nobody's perfect _then she thought of Damon and changed her mind about that. Elena tried on around 12 different outfits to find the perfect one, she settled on a black babydoll top with a denim skirt. She washed her hair and let it dry naturally, put on natural coloured make up and mascara that made her eyelashes curl beautifully. She grabbed her bag and tip-toed downstairs before her Aunt Judith woke up, so she didn't have to have yet another argument with her. She walked to school slowly as she was early but had a strange feeling, like she was being watched; the hairs of the back of her neck began to rise and her pace quickened. She looked around her paranoid but could see no one. As she turned the corner to the gates of the school she nearly ran straight into someone, but whoever it was caught her before she tripped.

"Sorry I wasn't looking…" she froze as she looked up into deep, dark eyes.

"No, It was my fault" Damon laughed smiling at her.

Elena was trying to pull herself together, he looked even better up-close.

"I'm Damon Salvatore" he said as if he knew she needed time to be able to speak.

Elena nodded then slowly she said, "It's nice to met you, I'm Elena Gilbert"

No one else was in the parking lot there wasn't any cars either apart from a bright red Ferrari.

"So, what's the rush to get into school? It doesn't start until eight, right?" he asked, his hands still supporting her weight from her arms from when he caught her.

"Yeah it's just…" Elena stopped; she didn't want him to think she was crazy, what was she planning on saying _I thought I was being watched even though no one was around? _Yeah that would make a great conversation starter.

"It was nothing, I just like being early, that's all" that was all she could think of, and even that was hard to come up with when looking into Damon Salvatore's eyes.

He didn't say anything else, he looked partly confused but his eyes looked intrigued. Elena felt her cheeks burn up under his gaze, usually she wasn't so self-conscious but she never met anyone like him before, "So are you a teacher here?" she asked to distract herself from how intently he was gazing at her.

"A teacher?" he laughed, his laugh was so musically as if he were singing, "No, not a teacher, a student hopefully I'll be in some of your classes", he smirked.

Before Elena had time to answer a familiar rattling noise approached them. _Matt's car _Elena thought instinctively, of course he always came to school early to do the homework's that he had forgot to do the night before. Matt's car appeared from around the corner, she seen Matt's expression and probably knew why he looked so angry, he was seeing his ex-girlfriend who he still loved talking to a beautiful man who was touching her arm and staring at her affectionately. Matt was not going to ignore this; Elena knew by the look in his eye, he was getting ready for a fight…


	9. Jealousy

Chapter 9

Damon's POV

Why was she running? She had felt scared, but wouldn't explain why. I was trying to search her mind for the answer when I car door was slammed shut. I forced myself to turn my gaze away from her diamond-like eyes. An ex-boyfriend was what he could tell from Elena's mind, her body stiffened. Elena only a moment ago thought of his name, was it Mark, Mac? Why does it matter anyway, soon Elena will run away with me, hopefully, so we never have to even think about little boys like him.

"Why don't I show you around the school?" Elena said in a rushed voice indicating the front entrance.

"Why not?" she was smart to try avoiding the fight Marc was looking for, I couldn't help but smile at her worried face. Martian was advancing dangerously close, for his own good.

Elena turned on her heel, trying to force a smile to look relaxed.

"Elena?" his voice was shaking with rage.

"Hi Matt, this is Damon Salvatore, he just started today", she tried to sound happy to lighten the mood.

"Could you not even wait a fortnight?" he said harshly, his face twisted in disgust.

I tried to gather my strength, to not reach out to rip his throat out right there; he probably would have if Elena wasn't there.

"Matt, I think your misunderstanding…" Elena said looking about, students were now filing up the parking lot and looking over at them hoping for something to make their Tuesdays a little less insufferable, and people think I'm bloodthirsty.

"No, I don't think I am misunderstanding, you'll never change, will you?"

That's when, I snapped. _No one_ talked to _my_ Elena like that, Elena was hurt by his words, and I couldn't just stand there and let him insult her.

…

Damon stepped forward, creating a barrier between Elena and Matt, he towered over Matt. "Mutt, is it?" Damon's eyes were cold to match his serious-looking face.

"No, it's Matt, exactly", Matt said loudly, even though he was intimidated.

"Good for you, now why don't you walk away, now unless you have a death wish" Damon said in such a low murmur only Matt could hear, he could feel Elena's fear exuding from her already and didn't want her to have to watch this.

Matt hesitated for a second then stood in a defensive stance and said "Are you going to make me?"

Damon was taken back a bit, he had used mind control when threatening Matt, but it didn't effect him, that's when he smelt it, vervain, Matt was probably drinking it to ease aches or pains since he was a football player, Damon guessed, _Great, now I have to beat up a senseless footballer in front of Elena. _

"Don't you know it's not nice to fight in front of ladies?" Damon said feeling annoyed at his persistence.

"Stay away from Elena, she's mine"

Pure fury flashed through Damon's eyes, "No", he said with unnerving force.

Matt's teeth grinded together, his arm drew back then came hurdling towards Damon's faces. Elena screamed just before Damon stopped it single-handedly just centimetres from his face. Damon wasn't going to forget this anytime soon. He dropped Matt's hand, Matt grabbed it with his other one, and with Damon's grip it was most likely broken. He looked stunned like all the other students that wee gathered around them. Damon turned and walked over to Elena. "Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned at her relieved expression. "Me? You're the one who nearly got hit. Are _you_ ok?"

"Couldn't be better" he flashed a brilliant smile at her…


	10. Delusions

Chapter 10

The bell rang to sound the start of school; Elena showed Damon the way to his first class. They were in most of the same classes, thanks to a very persuasive secretary. Elena was receiving looks of jealousy from nearly every girl she past. At the doorway to first lesson, physics, Caroline was leaning back on the door, blocking there way.

_Please just move, Caroline I've had enough of fights for one day, _Elena tried to plead to her with her eyes, but Caroline didn't even acknowledge her presence, she was focusing all her attention towards Damon.

"Hi there, I'm Caroline you must be new", she said in a forced sweet voice.

"Yes" was all that Damon replied his voice was hollow, his expression was bored.

Caroline was surprised by his lack of interest; most boys were all over her when she acted like a flirt, "I'd be happy to show you around" she said touching his arm.

"No thanks, I'm going to be following Elena", he smiled over to her causing Caroline to notice Elena was standing next to him. Her eyes narrowed and her face was set in a scowl. "Is she now? Well, that's just like Elena, so nice" her voice was full of sarcasm, "and by the way, don't expect her to remember your name, she'll have moved on in less than a week" she said fiercely.

"Caroline, just shut up and move out of the way" Elena said just as fiercely, just then Damon loved Elena even more.

"Oh, look wittle ewena acting tough" Caroline said as if she was talking to a child, she looked down her nose at her and walked away. Elena rolled her eyes and proceeded into the classroom, with Damon shadowing her, fascinated. Bonnie and Meredith stared at her bewildered; they must have seen Matt and Damon's argument, Elena decided. Damon sat beside Elena for most of the day as they sat in alphabetical order according to there first names, but this also meant Caroline was always nearby. At lunchtime Damon went, like the rest of the students to eat, but instead of going to the cafeteria he went to the forest.

…

"Tell us every single detail" Bonnie said, trying to calm down, so no one in the cafeteria would hear.

"There's not much to tell", Elena laughed, feeling better than usual, as she was talking to Damon all morning.

"Matt nearly hit him; you think that was 'not much'?" Meredith asked a lot calmer than Bonnie was.

"Matt was just overreacting, he was angry at me not Damon." Elena didn't want to talk about that part of the morning, she was hardly ever happy anymore and she didn't want anything about fights ruining her mood.

"Did you see how fast Damon's reflexes were? He must be like a black belt in karate!" Bonnie said her eyes growing huge.

"I heard Tyler Smallwood drove Matt to hospital because he was complaining about the pain in his hand." Meredith said looking at Elena closely.

Elena tried to keep her expression composed, "Why would Tyler drive him, when did they become friends?"

"He probably just wanted an excuse to get out of school, knowing Tyler", Bonnie said quickly trying to skip this issue and get back to talking about Damon.

"Maybe, but I'm sure Damon will have another fight coming up if Tyler finds out how much Caroline wants to sink her claws into Damon", Meredith pondered.

…

"Do you want a lift home? I'm going that way anyway." Damon asked Elena as she packed her books into her bag.

"Sure, that'd be great", while Damon was speeding down the road she then wished she wouldn't have agreed to the ride home, she never felt comfortable in a car ever since her parents accident. Damon sensed her uneasiness and slowed down.

"So, how was your fist day? She turned her attention from the road to him, smiling.

"It was interesting, not the educational bit though"

"Not the Matt part either"

"Not the Marv part either" Damon agreed with her

"You mean Matt?"

"Who's Matt?"

"Never mind", Elena laughed then her face drained of colour, "Stop the car!"

Damon, who had been looking at Elena, listened to her warning, with vampire-quick reactions he slammed down on the breaks making the car swerve abruptly until it was facing the opposite direction. His arm was reached out to hold Elena to her seat, to reduce the impact of the sudden stop. Damon turned to look out the back window to see what or who he nearly ran down. As he looked at the ground a small bird flew upwards and soared into the air, so quickly he couldn't get a good look at it.

Elena's colour was slowly returning to her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"Fine, but is that person ok?" she said trying to turn her head to see out the window.

"What person?"

"There was someone standing there, just before you braked" Elena said looking out all the windows, looking for any sign of life. Then he finally understood why Elena was running to school this morning and why she had that dream last night.

_Whoever you are, I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you _Damon sent out in a blast of forceful power, to whatever it was that was attempting to either scare or kill Elena…


	11. Finders Keepers

Chapter 11

"Someone was standing there, I swear." Elena said to Damon while he turned the car in the right direction.

"I believe you" Damon replied, still angry at whomever or whatever it was that was following Elena.

"I don't understand though, it's like they disappeared."

"Don't worry about it", Damon said distracted, he turned round the corner and parked in front of her house.

Elena took off her seatbelt but instead of turning to get out of the car she turned her body so she was looking at Damon directly. "Look, I know you might be mad at me because it was me who said to stop and you could have crashed your car but there was someone standing there, I wasn't seeing things" she said firmly.

Damon's mind was averted from plotting revenge, he completely focused on Elena, "I'm not angry at you; I don't think it's possible for me to ever be mad at you, and I don't think you're going crazy and seeing things that aren't there and I wouldn't care if this car did get smashed, as long as you don't get hurt." Damon said so honestly that Elena momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye, Elena" he flashed his breath-taking smile.

She jumped out, her head went light headed but it felt like her body weighed way more than it did, her hand reached to her head and her other hand held onto the bonnet of the car for support. Damon, who was at her side in less than a second, put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked his voice full of worry.

"It's nothing, probably just whiplash."

Damon took her to the front door, supporting most of her weight.

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah, sure" Elena glanced up at him curiously for a male high school student he strangely had really good manners. The house was empty; Damon took her over to the sofa and put her down.

"I'm fine now, really", she assured him.

"Just relax; I'll get you something to eat." Damon went into the kitchen and was searching in the fridge when a strange feeling came over him, then he realised it wasn't his, it was Elena's. It was a feeling he never had before, fear. He ran back to the living room, just to see an empty sofa. On the dining table was a piece of paper, Damon read it, every word made him even more infuriated than the last.

In small joined letters it said,

"Missing something? Don't bother trying to find her, she's mine now."


	12. On The Hunt

Chapter 12

Damon let out a hiss as he tore the paper to shreds. He sped out of Elena's house and changed into a crow, his wings carrying him faster than his Ferrari would. He flew across town and landed on the window sill of Stefan's room in the boarding house, turning back into the bodily form of a human. Stefan was sitting by the fire, reading, as soon as he heard Damon he stood shocked by his aura of rage.

"What happened?"

"I need your help, I don't have time to tell you the full story, but let's just say that someone took something of mine, that I _need_ back." Damon hated having to ask for help especially from his brother but for Elena he didn't mind.

Stefan sensed his urgency and desperation, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

Damon produced blood bags from his jacket pocket.

"Where did you get them?" Stefan demanded.

"I stole them from the blood bank, you need to take them." He said handing over a bag, while already drinking one himself.

"Damon, you know I can't drink this"

"You already agreed, don't back out now" he said already drinking from a second bag, it was nicer than animal blood but he preferred it fresh, before he met Elena he did anyway.

"Before I do, is this thing that was stolen from you really that important?"

"It's something I can't live without", he emphasised, he didn't want Stefan to know he was looking for Elena, because if Stefan found out he had to drink human blood to get a girl, he would think Damon only wanted to drain her of blood, not save her.

Stefan took the bag cautiously, he didn't want to drink it, he didn't know if he could handle the consequences but he could tell by Damon's irritation that he would need it to survive want ever was going to happen. He was drinking it slowly to start with, and then he became more willing. He practically snatched the next bag from Damon's hand longing for the sweetness of the blood to fulfil his bloodlust as it flowed down his throat, he felt his power being magnified more than ever and his senses became clearer than he could have ever imagined. Damon nodded to the window for Stefan to follow him he jumped out and changed into a crow mid-jump. Stefan stood on the ledge about to jump downwards, so he could run to try keep up with Damon but instead he pushed himself out off the window, pushing his feet off the wall, he could feel his body pushing against gravity, and instead of falling to the ground like should be happening he was gliding way above it in the shape of a falcon. He pushed his new body further so he was flying right next to Damon.

_Do you always have to copy me? _Damon's words appeared in Stefan's mind but he knew he was joking even with the edge in his voice, probably worrying about what ever it was that was took from him, Stefan guessed.

_How do you know where to look? _Stefan was able to ask Damon with his new found strength.

_He couldn't have got too far, when I sense the mind I'll know _Damon meant when he sensed Elena's mind he would know, but he let Stefan think it was the vampire whose mind he knew.

_How do you know it's male?_

_Only a male could be as stupid as to think I would gave up without a fight _Damon sounded ready to kill, to be honest he reckoned the vampire wanted Elena's blood, like any sane vampire would, of course. Damon wouldn't be able to bear to look at pierces in Elena's porcelain-like skin. He knew Elena's blood would be irresistible to any vampire, so he also knew most vampires wouldn't be satisfied unless they had all her blood. He knew the vampire was male, he honestly didn't know why but he knew he was ready to kill anyone who got in his way to protect Elena. He was flying over a clearing in the forest when he sensed _her. _He threw his body downwards with Stefan trying to keep up with his brother's sudden change of direction. As Damon plummeted downwards he saw a dark figure leaning over a limp figure…


	13. Friend or Foe

Chapter 13

Damon changed his body into his human form and slammed his body into the vampire's. He saw the vampire's sandy blonde hair with dark blue eye and blood flowing down his lips and around his jaw line. He went flying backwards surprised at this unexpected attack. Damon jumped to his feet gracefully then fell to his knees beside the body, her eyes were staring into space half closed, there was a savage rip at the side of her pale neck and her long hair sprawled out around her on the ground, her breathing was barely audible. Damon looked down thinking his eyes were deceiving him, but he was assured by the smell of the blood, this wasn't Elena the beautiful, intelligent, strong girl he loved, it was Caroline Forbes. The vampire with the dark blue eyes was back on his feet and was running to tackle Damon. Stefan blocked his path and back-fisted him, sending him stumbling backwards. Damon rose slowly to his feet, "Where is she?" he demanded his body shaking with anger.

"Can you not read? I said she was mine"

"And you are?" Stefan asked his posture prepared for fight.

"Silvestro, it means wild, from the forest, quite ironic really", he said his eyes dancing between the two brothers, amused.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, where is she?" Damon's voice was hysteric, Stefan didn't understand what was going on but he knew that Damon wasn't going to repeat himself; he didn't have any patience left.

"She is a very pretty little creature, isn't she Damon?" his voice rang with enjoyment.

"You know each other?"

"I've known you two for a long time" he said casually, "I have to admit yours both have good taste, Katherine she was a keeper, it's too bad yours couldn't keep her alive" his voice was momentarily exposed to show his bitter feelings. Damon and Stefan glowered at him.

"How did you know Katherine," Stefan voice sounded strangled "and how do you know us?" he added.

"You think you two were the only two she seduced? Ha, I knew her first, she was in love with me before she even became a vampire, then she came to me one night, when everyone thought she only had hours to live, she told me what happened, we shared blood together, everything was perfect, we were happy, until her father made her go live with your family, to "recover". While she was away, her father informed me "she was in love and that she had no need to lower herself to people of my class", it drove me crazy thinking of her exchanging blood with someone else, sharing another's bed, that's why I killed myself, I guess Katherine never got around to telling me that I could become a vampire if her blood still flowed through my veins", he looked away, caught up in his story, then suddenly his head whipped back to face Damon and Stefan. "By the time I got to her I was too late, she was dead, it was all your faults. I've been waiting for years to cause yours as much pain as yours caused me, even if I can only make one of you pay for what you done. She looks just like her, her strong mind, she has enormous potential, even more if her life was eternal", he looked straight at Damon with a smile stretched across his face, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"If you even look at her again, I will hurt you until you beg me for death" Damon's voice had a sound of finality that spread through the whole clearing.

"Who are you talking about?" Stefan ordered he had enough of hearing that Katherine's death was his fault; he told himself that everyday already.

"Elena, but you wouldn't know her as your brother was keeping her to himself, very selfish" he commented, "I had I feeling you would come after me so I picked up an energy snack on the way" he said to Damon indicating Caroline's still unmoving body. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking what's rightfully mine", he turned and started to walk deeper into the forest, Damon pushed him to the ground from behind, he turned so he was facing him, as Damon pinned him down and started swiping his face with his fists. Silvestro hit back using all his force, Damon's grip loosened only slightly but it was enough for Silvestro as he pushed himself forward to get onto his feet. Stefan grabbed him by the throat before he attempted to escape, Silvestro gripped Stefan's neck in return, and even with Stefan's new strength he wasn't as strong as him. Silvestro grip continued to tighten, Stefan gathered his strength but his knees were going to fail him any second. Abruptly, Silvestro's grip loosened like he was only resting his hands on Stefan's shoulders, he let out a stifled cry as he crumpled to his knees, only then did Stefan see the sharp stake of wood that was wedged through his chest, Stefan looked up to see Damon standing behind Silvestro, eyes blazing. "Take care of his body, and the girl needs to be hospitalized." Before Stefan could reply Damon had already disappeared into the forest. One thing was on his mind as he bolted through the forest; _please don't be dead Elena, Please…_


	14. Loved living or dead

Chapter 14

Damon felt her mind, it was dazed and cloudy. _That bastard must have controlled her mind _Damon thought angrily, he was angry at himself as well for not getting her vervain, or killing Silvestro faster. He turned left following her confusion; she was lying near an oak tree, eyes closed. He ran to her sitting her up, "Elena, wake up Elena", he pleaded, but she didn't move. Damon used his mind control, he felt like he was intruding her privacy but he was growing anxious. _Elena, please open your eyes. _A few tension-filled seconds passed then Elena's long lashes started to open slowly revealing her lapis lazuli eyes. "Damon" she murmured, trying to support her weight.

Relief washed over Damon. "Don't worry you're safe now" he whispered while gently lifting her into his arms, effortlessly. He ran all the way back to the Boarding House, and for the first time entered through the front door. He laid her down on the bed, and sat beside her trying to help clear her mind using his own control, as her mind became clearer, Elena's eyes widened and her voice was frantic "Caroline, we have to save Caroline!" She tried to sit up, and push herself up, but fell not in full control of her body yet. Damon caught her and sat her back down, "She's fine, and she'll be in hospital by now"

"Damon, you don't understand, there was a man, he's dangerous, he bit her, and he said I was next and" Elena was growing hysteric.

"You don't have to think about it anymore, he's never going to touch you again."

"He knew you, he said you were…"

"He said what? He said I was what Elena?" Damon was worried she was about to hate him, he wasn't ready for her to be scared of him; he didn't want to lose her.

"It sounds crazy, I know but he said you were worse than him, that I should be more careful who I hang out with."

"He's probably right" Damon admitted not wanting to lie to her.

"No, he's not, Damon he isn't human, he's insanely strong and fast" Elena's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the look on Caroline's face when Silvestro's teeth sank into her skin, she had been screaming at him to stop and that he was hurting her but that was all she could remember, her eyes had closed no matter how hard she tried to fight against a power that pushed against her. Her tear finally fell, angry at herself that she couldn't do anything.

"Elena, don't cry", Damon said affectionately, and sad himself to see Elena cry, he wiped her tears away softly then kissed her cheek, she put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her.

They stayed that why until Elena's tears had completely dry; she smiled up at him, feeling safe and protected in his arms. Damon heard the footsteps on the stairs before Elena did. Stefan was going to burst in any second and possibly die of shock when he sees Katherine's double, Damon thought smiling back down into Elena's bright eyes.


	15. Surprise

Chapter 15

"Who's that's?" Elena whispered quickly to Damon hearing the footsteps.

"Don't panic, it's just Stefan"

"Stefan?"

"My younger brother" Stefan said just as Stefan walked in.

"Damon, she's in hospital but…" Stefan's hand held out for something to hold onto, he leaned on the door looking stunned. Elena didn't even know Damon had any family until then, she was surprised to see how much they looked alike, they were both quite tall, with sculpted pale faces, both their hairs were dark but Stefan's hair fell in waves unlike Damon's that was poker straight. Stefan's eyes shone bright green, but Damon's were dark and compelling, like she could see into his soul with the depth of his eyes.

"Stefan, this is Elena" Damon smirked, enjoying Stefan's astounded expression.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Elena said getting self-conscious under his gaze.

"Elena?"

"Yes… that's right", Elena said confused by the way he was acting "You said something about the hospital, were you talking about Caroline?"

"Uh yeah, the girl, she's in hospital" Stefan said still perplexed.

"Yes, but how is she?" Elena asked getting restless with worry over the girl how only today more or less called her a slut.

"She's coming around; the doctor said she won't be going back to school in a while though. Her mum should be there by now." Stefan said using all his concentration to answer.

"It's getting dark, I should take you home." Damon said as Stefan's eyebrows set in a straight line and his eyes narrowed at Damon.

_She, is what he took from you? You wanted me to drink human blood, so you could drink her blood? _Stefan forced the words into Damon's mind outraged.

_I'm _not_ going to drink her blood, I wanted to save her not hurt her, little brother _Damon said angrier than Stefan at being accused of hurting Elena.

_Why does she look like her? Wait; is she why you drink animal blood now? _Everything was falling into place for Stefan now; he was beginning to understand Damon's recent, strange behaviour.

_I don't know why she looks like Katherine and I tried animal blood once so what? _

"Yeah, I better go, my Aunt Judith will be getting worried" Elena replied to Damon. Damon helped her up from the bed and led her downstairs; Stefan stared at her as she walked past looking at her warily. After years of not seeing Katherine's face he was scared to look away in case he never was to see the face that looked so much like _hers_.

Damon walked Elena home as he had left his car at her house, since he left in haste. Her footing was unsteady, but Damon helped her through it, "You should probably stay at home tomorrow" Damon said after her third time of tripping over her feet, she was usually very graceful but Silvestro had tampered with her mind and she needed time to recover.

"How did you know?" Elena asked pausing for a second to look up at him.

"You're going to have to be more specific" Damon laughed, sensing what was coming but wanting to seem casual.

"How did you know where I was, you know in the forest"

Damon stopped to look at her, he couldn't lie to her, and he'd never be able to lie to her. He took her by the hand "Elena, there's something I have to tell you…"


	16. The Truth

Chapter 16

Elena stopped to look back at him, he looked serious, her heartbeat quickened, usually he looked calm and sarcastic, she had a feeling what he wanted to tell her wasn't going to be good. "What is it?" she braced herself not fully knowing why.

"I shouldn't have started at your school, I should have left before I met you, you would have been a lot safer" before he could continue Elena stopped him,

"Safer? Damon, if it wasn't for you, Silvestro would have killed me by now"

Damon flinched trying not to think about Elena being dead, "I'm not good for you, Elena, and I'm not good enough for you" this was the only way Damon could keep from telling her lies, without her hating him completely. Elena took a step backwards, tears were filling her eyes but she was determined not to let him she her cry again. "So, what you mean is 'It's not you, it's me'," Elena wanted to be anger, but it was hard for her to be mad at him.

"No, I meant" Damon tried to explain, he couldn't stand seeing her upset.

"I know what you meant, I would expect it from most people, but I thought you were different" Elena tried to judge how in control she was of her body, she needed to get away from here but she wouldn't be able if she could barely stand without Damon's help.

"I'm not saying I don't want to see you anymore, I want you to know _whenever _you need me I'll be there" Damon looked into her eyes willing her to understand without using mind control.

"I need you to take me home, can you do that or am I too unbearable to be with for another second?" Elena tears were getting to close to falling, her voice shaking.

For once Damon didn't know what else to say he wanted to take it all back but he couldn't he needed to keep her safe, the only way he could do that was first by protecting her from himself. So he put his arm around her and started walking again, "You're not unbearable" Damon murmured to her, wanting to say she was the opposite to that she was his temptation, one he could never let himself indulge. Elena kept walking, she turned her head the other way so he couldn't see the one tear that betrayed her, she wiped it away quickly and walked faster, she stumbled a lot more but her house was coming into view. He walked her up to her door, "You should lock the door behind you, check the windows, and don't invite anyone into your house you don't know" Damon wanted to tell her more but he stopped when he seen her expression, he hurt her, he couldn't just leave her like this, "You said he wasn't human?"

"What?" Elena was exhausted from hiding her emotions and didn't understand why he didn't just leave her like she knew he wanted to.

"Silvestro, you said he wasn't human, what do you think he was?"

"I don't know" she said getting frustrated that he was trying to make small talk with her.

"This is important Elena, what do you think he was" Damon needed her to know, if she did she might be more carefully and hopefully, Damon thought, safer.

She thought about it for a minute, "After he bit Caroline, he started drinking her blood, I was screaming at him, but I couldn't move, my whole body felt paralysed, he told me to stop screaming and that's all I can remember. He was like a…" she searched for the word but when she found it she nearly laughed despite herself.

"Like a…?" Damon persisted.

"A vampire", she couldn't help but smile, it all sounded crazy but when she looked at Damon his expression was serious again, "What? Damon, there's no way; he's probably just someone who isn't mentally stable, probably someone who watched too much 'Dracula'."

"You said he was strong, and fast?"

"Yeah but, no there's no such thing as vampires"

Damon stopped himself from smiling "How can you be sure?"

"How can you?" Elena looked at his implying expression. Her exhaustion was forgotten, her pounding head disregarded, Silvestro's words replayed in her head, _you shouldn't be scared of me, Damon's worse. _His laughter played through her head tauntingly, her own voice played through her head _how did you know where I was? _She asked that to him after he took her home from the forest, but he never answered her then… Elena stared up at the darkness of Damon's eyes "You're a vampire…"


	17. Love Blind

_Hope you like it, please review _

_JGE x_

Chapter 17

Damon waited for the look of disgust, he usually got or for her to run away screaming but instead she took a step closer to him. "That's why you thought it was safer?" Elena asked looking relieved.

"Wait, why are you not scared of me? You just found out I'm a vampire" Damon said in utter disbelief.

"Why would I be scared of you, you saved my life today" Elena didn't know why she didn't realise it sooner, he kept everything about him private, and she knew since she first saw him he wasn't an ordinary boy, he was older, wiser.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to go through any of that"

"Do you drink…like Silvestro?" Elena asked not looking scared but more like she didn't want to insult him.

"Yes"

She thought about this for a while, "Do you kill them?"

"No" Damon hadn't took human blood since he met her except for the bags he stole from the blood bank, but he didn't want to start making up excuses for the way he lived, she needed to know he was still dangerous, still untamed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if they're not willing to give it to me, but we can control minds to make you willing" his voce was detached, a part of him was ashamed of how he fed, in front of Elena and her bright eyes.

"Do they turn into vampires if you drink from them?"

"They would have to have my blood in their system and then die to complete the change."

Elena looked calmer, "Then Caroline will be fine?"

"Yes"

"Good, so when are you going to drink my blood?"

Elena's manner was so relaxed, so confident that Damon thought he misheard her, "What did you say?"

"When are you going to drink my blood?" she repeated still relaxed.

"I'm not, Elena I would never hurt you" Damon said taking her face in his hands gently.

"You wouldn't hurt me because I want you to take it" she said quietly, she wanted to be able to give him something, she owed him that much.

"Elena, you shouldn't say something like that"

"Why shouldn't I?" she needed to know he wasn't a dream, that he wouldn't disappear.

"You shouldn't because I'm using all my strength right now not to take your blood right here" he said honestly.

"Then take it" Elena couldn't control her actions anymore, maybe it was because she was still dazed from the attack, but she believed it was because she loved Damon, even if they only meet, she wanted him to be happy with her not struggling to be in control.

He knew she wasn't going to give up easily, "I'll think about it", it was all he would think about, he wanted to now but not out of hunger but as a way to display his love to her. The lights in the hallway turned on, Damon let his hand fall from her face as the door swung open. "Elena, thank God! I've been phoning everyone, where have you been, we've been worried sick and with Caroline in the hospital after an animal attack, I nearly had a stroke" Aunt Judith scolded her while embracing her at the same time, her eyes were bloodshot and her body still shaking with panic, Damon knew what she felt like, worrying about Elena. When she finally stepped back, she looked at Damon, "Oh, Elena who's this?"

"This is Damon Salvatore, he just moved here. Damon, this is Judith my Aunt."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Gilbert" Damon's voice was smooth as he smiled at Elena's Aunt, who was frantically trying to fix her hair into place.

"Please, call me Judith" she laughed flirtatiously.

Elena stared at her Aunt, she never seen her act this way, not even with Robert, who was probably sitting in the living room right at his second. Her Aunts behaviour shocked her more than finding out the truth about Damon.

"Judith, lovely name, I'm sorry to have kept Elena out so late you see I give her a lift home and then we decided to go for a walk."

Aunt Judith blushed at Damon's compliment, "Thank you, and don't worry it isn't that late, so that's your car?" she admired the Ferrari, that was worth more than her house.

Elena wanted to spare her Aunt from a fight with Robert as she said "I'm pretty tired from the walk,_ Aunt_ Judith, I'm going to bed, thanks for the ride Damon, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" Damon flashed a smile at Elena that made her heart skip a beat.

As he walked to his car, Aunt Judith stared after him, smiling. Elena rolled her eyes at her and went to her room; tonight she fell asleep easily, dreaming of dark eyes and a beautiful smile…


	18. Forced

Chapter18

Elena woke up to the sound of her Aunt Judith shouting, "Elena, you should have left the house half an hour a go, get up!"

Elena's eyes opened drowsily, she felt like she wasn't inside her own body, her body was moving before her mind could comprehend. Damon had told her to take a day off today only now did she considering it. "Aunt Judith", she called from the top of the stairs "I don't feel to good, can I miss school today?" Aunt Judith scuttled out of the kitchen, cereal bowl in hand "You do look a bit paler than usual, but don't be getting use to days off, your exams aren't too far off"

"Thanks" Elena said already turning back to her bedroom; she spent most of the morning in bed writing in her diary. She heard a knock on the door at 10am and a deep voice talking to Aunt Judith. She was glad that she decided to get dressed earlier, hoping that Damon might come.

She put her diary away and sat on the bed, she felt better knowing he came back.

"Elena, you have a visitor", Aunt Judith's voice was cheery as she throw Elena's door open. Aunt Judith stepped aside to reveal a tall figure, but the dark eye's her eyes searched for found only bright blue ones, and the dark mass of hair was blonde, Matt.

His hand was wrapped in a cast that he was trying to hide behind his back. No wonder Aunt Judith was happy, she been wanting Elena to get back together for months, she probably wanted it even more so she could drool over Damon without feeling guilty. She closed the door behind her and Matt came and sat on the bed beside Elena. "Why are you not at school?" she asked disappointed that he wasn't Damon.

"I was, but you weren't, it isn't like you to miss school, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, it's just a headache. Now, why are you really here?" Elena could read Matt like a book; she could tell just the way he kept looking at the floor that he wasn't telling her something.

"It's just that Tyler and I were talking and we think it would be best if you stay away from Damon"

"Tyler? Tyler just wants you to get in another fight, and why would I stay away from Damon?"

"Well, Tyler thinks Caroline should stay away from Damon, but anyway he's not good for you"

_Damon thinks so too _Elena thought to herself miserably. "If that's all you have to say, then you should be getting back to school"

"No, there's something else…" Matt trailed off unsure of himself.

"What is it?" Elena's mind was bad enough without Matt's confusing behaviour.

He moved closer to her "I know why we broke up, our relationship it was nice, and I loved it but I know you might not have felt the same way. So, I've decided that I can change, then we can get back together, do you understand?"

"No, Matt that's not why we broke up" but he ignored her and put his arms around her while he leaned in to kiss her. Elena was shocked at his forwardness, he was usually shy. She tried to push him of her but she was weak and still not in full control. He leaned in further pushing her onto her back in the process. She tried to clear her mind and used all her strength to push at his shoulders. Matt pulled himself away; Elena felt relief as the footballers body weight eased up. "Matt, get out, now" she forced out trying to get her breath back. "I won't leave you Elena, I love you", he kissed her again more forcefully, as she tried to hit him but her efforts were useless.

"She said 'Get out'", Matt jumped to his feet, embarrassed at first until he saw who was talking, Damon stood at Elena's bedroom door, his fists clenched and eyes blazing. Elena had never seen him like this before, but she was glad he was here.

"Why is he here?" Matt asked Elena but kept his eyes on Damon like he was a predator getting ready to attack at any moment.

"Judith let me in, now are you going to get out or am I going to have to escort you out?" Damon's voice was intimidating; Elena wanted Matt to leave before he gets another hand broken.

"I hope you get better soon, Elena" he said walking over to Damon, "This isn't over" he said and continued walking out, Damon put his arm out blocking his way,

"Yes, it is", if Elena didn't trust Damon she would have been scared herself. Matt didn't risk saying anything else and walked out.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Damon flashed a smile at her. Elena forgot about everything else as she laughed along with Damon's musical, hypnotic laughter…


	19. The Exchange

Chapter 19

Damon laughed along with Elena, but his mind and body was telling him to go rip Mike's head off. His insides were burning to get revenge on him for forcing himself onto _his _Elena but he knew Elena would be hurt if he did, Marc was a friend to her. Mac wanted to be with her, but he was going about it the wrong way.

"So, how are you feeling?" Damon kissed her forehead and sat beside her where Matt, only moments ago had been sitting.

"I'll be back to normal by tomorrow", but she was feeling better already because he was here.

"I hope so, but about tomorrow, I have to do something and I'll be back at around midnight"

"Oh, right" Elena tried not to be upset that she wouldn't see him because there was something about his presence that made her feel like she was actually alive for once "That's fine, I have my English exam tomorrow anyway" she said trying to be positive.

"Don't look so worried, I'm sure you'll pass" Damon said mistaking her anxious look for worry.

"I thought you were a vampire, not a physic"

"I must be multi-talented then" Damon flashed a smile at her as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"If I want to be back for midnight tomorrow, I'll have to leave now" he took Elena's hand and pulled her to her feet, she felt light-headed not because of her headache but because of how close she was to Damon, the one she dreams about. His hands brushed through her hair as his head leaned down to hers. Her heartbeat raced, as she joined her arms around his waist, and felt his steel-like abs as she leaned against him. His lips touched hers lightly, her knees nearly failing as her lips tingled with pleasure. His arms wrapped around her, supporting her, she tilted her head up towards him and kissed him back, his lips pressed against hers. While he was kissing her she forgot everything, Aunt Judith, Matt, Silvestro, for a second she even forgot herself and all the pain she suffered over the years, all she could think was Damon. This kiss couldn't compare to Matt's, with Damon it meant something more. Damon felt something he never felt when kissing someone before, he loved her, he was sure of it. He wanted to keep her in his arms for the rest of eternity and protect her. His lips trailed down her neck with soft, passionate kisses. He stopped at the side of her throat, Elena knew what was coming but didn't know what to expect. Damon hesitated trying to understand how she was feeling, her emotions were ecstatic, her emotions finally returning to her after years of departure, she trusted him, he was the only one she did trust. She felt a slight sting in her neck that was replaced with overwhelming feelings of love and affection, she realised these weren't just her feelings it was Damon's as well. He tasted her blood, it was sweet and pure like her, he thought. Her blood was the best he had ever tasted, he knew it would be, yes he use to think he loved Katherine but he now knew he was wrong, Katherine made him think he loved her with mind games that's why he would never control Elena's mind. Damon pulled back, not wanting to make her to weak; he didn't want to risk changing her. Elena didn't want him to stop but she was nearly passing out with new found emotions. Damon pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, and cut a thin line on the side of his neck, Elena was about to protest but he sat her down with him on the bed and placed her lips on his neck gently. He held her as she took his blood; he was feeling stronger than ever because her life essence was the strongest he had. When she was feeling stronger and her mind was finally clear she drew back, he kissed her lips warmly once more and whispered "I love you, Elena" then disappeared through the window.


	20. Testing Temptations

Chapter 20

Bonnie and Meredith had both phoned Elena worried when she didn't arrive at school but were equally surprised when they heard the sparkling joy in Elena's voice and finally heard her laughing freely as they gossiped over the phone. She didn't mention Damon, though she knew Matt would eventually complain too them about Damon coming around to her house. The next morning she woke up relaxed like her body was floating freely. She ate her breakfast; with Aunt Judith and Robert for once she didn't have any arguments. Her brother, Jeremy had been away in a boarding school for two months now; he was trying to get clean, as ever since their parents died he had resorted to drugs as an escape. Elena wished Damon would be at school today, but he didn't have to do any tests because he only started school. Elena arrived at school, later than the last time she went their, so she wouldn't be alone in the parking lot with Matt, but she realised when she walked into the empty school grounds she arrived a bit too late. Elena rushed inside and made her way to the hall, where her test would start any minute now. She opened the doors and hundreds of heads turned to look in her direction, "Elena Gilbert, you're late, find your seat and begin" Mr Tanner looked at her sternly. She looked around to see the only empty seat was beside Matt, _"Just my luck" _Elena muttered under her breath. She tried not to look at him but she could feel his gaze piercing through her skin, she put all her concentration into her test even though her made kept wandering to thoughts about Damon, the small holes in her neck tickled from below her light, skin-coloured scarf. Elena was starting to panic she couldn't understand these questions, she had tried to revise the night before but she was too distracted, if she failed this paper she would have to repeat the school year, the thought was making her even more nervous. Her legs were shaking with nerves and frustration as she tried to remember names of famous authors and poets, that's when the lights started to flicker. It caught everyone's attention; they all looked upwards side-tracked. It went back to normal for a second and Mr Tanner bellowed, "Everyone focus" he looked bored, he would probably rather be in his history class torturing innocent minds. The other teachers tried to get the students to focus but all there efforts were ruined as the lights failed completely, all that was left was the dim glow that streamed through the windows. A few teachers left to get someone to fix the lights, Elena was slightly relived hoping that the exam would be cancelled but there was something eerie about the hall, it was deafeningly quiet. The exit doors flung open but there was no one outside, the wind wasn't even strong enough to have blown it open. Chatter erupted from all sides of the hall, everyone looking tension-filled and stiff. Matt looked over at Elena again this time she looked back and regretted it when she seen the grief-stricken look on his face, she knew it was her that put that look there but she didn't know how to take it off. He knew that there relationship was dead; she just hoped he wouldn't try resuscitate it. A shrilling sound echoed through the school, "Everyone remain calm, it's just the fire alarm, stand up and depart through the exit doors in a orderly fashion" Mr Tanner said looking relieved himself. Everyone ignored his orders and ran as fast as they could towards the opened doors. Elena paused for a second; it wasn't a coincidence the fire doors mysteriously opened only seconds before the alarm went off. Matt was looking at her now, waiting for her to walk out, "Are you coming, or do you want to burn?" Elena was surprised at the way he was talking to her, his usual politeness had faded, he was pissed off, but he still waited to walk her out of the school… she hadn't time to ponder over this, people were shoving there way past, she followed Matt out nearly getting trampled on as she left. The school was in chaos as students screamed and panicked; Elena looked around and spotted a gleaming red car that screamed attention. While Matt weaved his way through the crowds, Elena detoured to the left in the direction of the car, she ran over to it before Matt had time to look behind him and see that she was missing. The passenger side door opened, being pushed open by a pale hand, before she reached it. Elena jumped in feeling comforted by the soft leather seats that engulfed her. She looked up at Damon, glad he was back earlier than he said he was going to be but her eyes didn't met his dark, compelling eyes they found only pure, bright green ones, Stefan…


	21. Phone Calls

Chapter 21

Elena froze as the doors locked, "Where's Damon?"

"He's not in town" Stefan said turning the car on, trying to occupy himself as he tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help it she looked so much like her…

"I better go back to school; I have to do a test" Elena was starting to panic, she had only met Stefan once and Damon never talked about him.

"There's no point, I got rid of the test papers" Stefan said casually, reversing the car.

"You got rid of them? I was just in there, there sitting on the table" Elena said her voice was calm but inside she was panicking.

"I pulled the fire alarms and took the papers while everyone was screaming, now there burning in the bin at the back of your school"

"You burned the papers? People worked hard on them, you had no right to do that" Elena's anger grew,_ Damon where are you?_

"I told you, Damon is out of town" Stefan said reading her thoughts, Elena moved as far away from him on the leather seats as she could, feeling exposed. Stefan pulled the car out of the parking lot, Elena glanced back and seen Matt running around the school frantically, probably looking for her.

Stefan sensed her tension and finally looked over at her "Damon phoned me, and said he knew you were nervous, he told me to get you out of there"

"Do you always do what your brother tells you do" Elena asked not like being locked in a car with a vampire she didn't trust.

"Only when he threatens to kill me if I don't" Stefan smiled humourlessly, shaking his head.

"I was only nervous because of a test, how did he know anyway?"

"He is familiarised with your mind and you would be connected by minds if…" he dragged out the last word as he reached his hand over and pulled down her scarf slightly revealing the two marks in her neck, Elena flinched at his touch. "He doesn't take his time, does he?" Stefan's eyes bored into the road ahead.

"I let him take it, actually"

Stefan laughed, not believing his brother would be capable of even asking for something.

"Why are you driving his car" Elena changed the subject not wanting to start an argument.

"You wouldn't have got in if you didn't think it was Damon"

"Where are we going?"

"Damon wants you to relax, he can feel what you feel and he needs to know your safe" Elena was reassured by these words it showed Damon thought she was safe with Stefan.

"Where is he?" Elena was suddenly panicked again, why did he need to be relaxed?

"He had to take care of something"

"'Take care of something?" Elena searched Stefan's face for some sort of humour, but it was revealing anything.

"He has friends, ones you wouldn't want to know, they asked for help, so he had to go"

Elena's breathing accelerated, _is this what it feels like to have an asthma attack _she thought worried about Damon.

"Damon's strong, apparently even stronger now," he said, trying to calm her, as he glanced over at Elena's neck.

"So who does he have to 'take care off' exactly?"

"There's been vampires killing his friends, he wants revenge"

This wasn't helping Elena to relax, "Can we go to him?"

"Why? Do you want to get killed?"

"No, but couldn't you help him?"

"Damon doesn't want my help, he wants to kill them himself, to avenge his friends death."

"He might need you, they might kill him first"

"I'll take you to the Boarding house; you can wait for him there."

Elena didn't waste anymore of her time trying to protest. She went to the Boarding house, trying to stay calm for Damon's sake. She sat on an oversized couch and checked her phone while Stefan went to get her water. 12 missed calls, 2 from Bonnie, three from Meredith and the rest, Matt.

Her phone began to vibrate, another call from Matt, she sighed and answered, she thought she owed him at least that much. "Hello?"

"Elena, _where _are you, and why are you not your answering your phone"

"Sorry, it was on silent" Stefan came back in and placed her drink on the glass table.

"Everyone was looking for you, someone burned the papers, and Tanner said he's going to call the police to find out who did it." Stefan tried to stifle a laugh as he listened to Matt's overly dramatic voice, there was no way the police would waste their time on finding out who burned test papers and Stefan didn't leave any evidence.

"Look Matt, I have to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Wait, where are you?"

"My house" Elena lied, Stefan sat on the armchair amused.

"I phoned your house; your Aunt Judith said you weren't in. You're with him, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not" Elena was getting sick of Matt's new protective behaviour.

"I'm coming to take you home" Matt's voice was determined, before she could shout at him not to, he hung up.

She looked up at Stefan, who was focusing on not laughing.

"Yeah, because it's _so _funny" Elena said sarcastically but she couldn't help but smile herself, there was no way Matt would find her, right?

Stefan's phone rang; "It's Damon" Elena went to stand beside Stefan's chair so she didn't to know Damon was fine. Stefan answered the phone and she could hear a deep, velvet voice, but couldn't comprehend his words because they were spoken so quietly. Stefan's expression was tensed he listened intently to Damon's words, and then said "I'm on my way" before hanging up.

"What? What's wrong?" Elena knew by his posture that something had happened.

"Damon asked for help, so something has to be wrong"…


	22. Vampire Vengeance

Chapter 22

"Let's go then" Elena urged him.

"I'm going, your not" Stefan stated looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"If Damon needs help, he needs to be strong, I can help" Elena pleaded, she couldn't just stay here and do nothing when Damon was in trouble.

"He only took your blood recently, you'll be too weak"

"I'm not weak; he replaced my blood with his"

"He did?" Stefan was shocked, usually Damon would take, not give.

"Yes, now are we going or what?"

"Fine, follow me" He led her out to the back of the boarding house, to his black 911 turbo Porsche.

Elena phoned her Aunt Judith, as Stefan's car was pushed to its limits. She told her she was staying in Bonnie's house; Aunt Judith was extremely pleased that Elena was getting more 'social' like she used to be…

Elena was getting frustrated; she wanted to get to Damon, even though the car was really fast she wanted to go faster, she needed it to go faster.

"Where is he?" Elena asked her fingers drummed off the arm rest with anticipation.

"He's at a hotel, just outside of town, he was going to come home early, to see you but more vampires came, they surrounded him and attacked him but he got away, he's waiting for me to come before he goes to find them" Stefan said weaving the car past others, "I shouldn't have taken you, it's not safe", Stefan regretted his decision but couldn't turn back now.

"Is he badly hurt", Elena couldn't bear thinking about Damon suffering.

"He didn't say, I'll know when we get there"

"Why can't Damon's friends help him too?"

"I wasn't being completely honest when I said they were his friends, there just vampires who he owed a favour to, Damon got rid of the vampires they wanted him to but the other vampires came that they don't know, so they wouldn't help"

"How many are there?"

"Three or four"

"Do you think you can stop them?"

"It's going to be close, they're strong, and there are only two of us" Elena's body shivered with fear like it was crushing down on her, racing through her body faster than the cars speed, but something was trying to make her stronger, to fight back the fear for her, Damon.

"Were here" Stefan pulled into the hotels parking lot, the hotel was unbelievable big, with beautifully sculpted statues around the grounds and stain-glass windows that shined against the streams of sunlight that reflected off it. Elena got out before Stefan even turned the engine off and ran for the front entrance, pushing the door open and running to the front desk.

A young man stood behind the desk and smiled at Elena, thinking his day just got a lot better, his name-tag said "Anthony". "Hi, Welcome to The Riviera Hotel, can I help you?"

"I need to know where Damon Salvatore is staying." Elena's voice rushed out.

Anthony looked around the empty front office making sure no one was there "I'm not usually allowed to give out that type of information"

"Please, just tell me what room" Elena was getting fed up.

"Sure, if you give me your phone number" he said looking hopeful; Elena was about ready to hit him.

"What room is Damon Salvatore in?" Stefan appeared behind Elena, coming out of nowhere, his eyes stared straight into Anthony's. Anthony's eyes stared back blankly as he replied in a toneless voice "Room 13"

"We were never here" Stefan said to him his voice entrancing, Elena started towards the elevator, with Stefan behind her. They got off at the next floor upwards and went passed the doors until they found the number 13. Stefan produced a card from his pocket; he must have taken it from the reception desk. He opened the door and found Damon on the bed trying to bandage his wounds that were pouring with blood…

_I'm going to rip their heads off, and pull their hearts out _Damon thought furiously as he ripped his shirt to use it as a bandage. He could sense Elena's fear, Stefan must have told her, Damon was trying to calm her with his mind but he was growing weak with the amount of blood he lost.

Damon collapsed onto the bed and finished tying the knot on his bandage around his waist. The door was opening, it has to be Stefan, but _why is he using the door?_ Damon thought as Elena entered, her eyes widened as she seen the blood that was still gushing out at him, through his bandages.

"Elena?" Damon glared at Stefan, "Why did you bring her, if they know she's with us they'll try to kill her".

"She wanted to come, I didn't force her to"

"Take her home or as far away from her as possible" Damon couldn't let her get hurt, he didn't want her to see him fight, not properly fight, Matt's fight was meaningless to Damon, Matt was just a boy, these vampires they had experience.

Elena stood by the edge of the bed, "I'm not going Damon you need my blood"

_She risked her life to save my life, a vampire's life? _Damon didn't think she would even want to look at him after she found out he left town to kill a few vampires, but she didn't turn her back on him, she didn't hate him…

"Elena, I'll be fine, please go with Stefan, I'll come and get you after."

_Look after her if I don't come back _Damon said in Stefan's mind, Stefan nodded briefly in response.

"No" Elena's voice was strong and clear; she forgot about all her fears and fixed her gaze on Damon.

"Elena, you have to…"

Elena cut in before he could argue any further, she reached into his right pocket and produced his pocket knife, Damon reflexes weren't as quick as usually because of the attack and Stefan didn't know Elena well enough to know she would stop at nothing for the people she loved.

"No!" Damon shouted as she cut her arm in a quick swipe and let the blood stream out, Stefan ran out of the room, not wanting to be around the temptation of human blood, when he wouldn't be in control of his actions.

Damon grabbed the remainder of his torn shirt and went to wrap it around her arm but she moved it away. She sat beside him on the bed and put her arm to his mouth, her blood fell in small droplet onto his lips, he tried to keep his mouth shut but the smell of her blood was taking over all of his other senses, his lips parted slightly,

Elena put her arm closer and Damon let her blood flow down his mouth, enriching his body with her purity and cleansing his veins with her strength.

He was scared to take too much, in case it made her too weak, but he barely had to take any as his wounds closed up and his powers returned in a matter of moments. He drew back and kissed her arm before wrapping his shirt gently around it.

They were both lost in a world were only the two of them existed until their peace was disturbed as Stefan burst into the room, "There coming, the other vampires, there coming"…


	23. Sacrifices

Chapter 23

"Get Elena out of here" Damon was already on his feet and looking out the window.

"It's too late, there getting close and have the hotel surrounded" Stefan spoke quickly as he read the vampires' minds.

Damon looked at Elena, considering his options, "I could take her out the window?"

"They would follow you and her"

"Then we'll hide her in the hotel until we get rid of them" Elena couldn't help but feel like she wasn't even in the room the way they were talking about her.

"What if they track her down?"

Damon punched the wall frustrated, making a large hole in it, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We can go to the roof, fight them up there, Elena could stay up there, she would be close enough to protect that way" Damon couldn't bear to have her so unprotected, so close to a death match but what else could he do?

He slid the window open as far as it would and pulled himself out of it to stand on the narrow window ledge. He stretched his hand back in through the window to Elena, "Hope your not scared of heights" he flashed a 100 watt smile at her. Elena grabbed his hand and he helped her out.

"Not scared, terrified" she laughed but it wasn't heights she was terrified for it was Damon's life.

"Close your eyes" Damon whispered into her ear she obeyed and relaxed in his arms, she felt a rush if wind surround her as her feet was lifted off the ground, but she didn't fell herself falling down, the next thing she knew her feet touched the ground gently and her eyes opened to see she was on top on the hotel.

She followed Damon as he walked along the flat roof space looking for somewhere for Elena to stay, he walked over to the shadows of two walls that had a small space.

"Elena, I want you to know…" Elena knew what was coming and cut him off before he could finish.

"Do not say good-bye, please" tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill.

"I wont, just remember that I love you and always will, and I want to thank you, I haven't been a saint all my life so I'm almost certain heaven wouldn't want me unless I repent until my last breath but you've been heaven to me, like an angel you've made me feel like no one else can, don't ever change" he kissed her forehead as her tears slipped from her eyelashes.

"Damon" Stefan's called from the other side of the roof, they were getting closer, Elena knew by the growing fear gnawing inside her.

"I love you too" Elena knew there was nothing left to say but that, Damon kissed her lips lightly leaving them tingling as he walked to stand by his brothers side.

They sky darkened and mist enveloped the roof space. Elena couldn't hear anything but out of nowhere a man jumped out from behind Damon. Elena nearly screamed but bit down on her tongue to stop herself. Damon's body jerked around before the man had even touched him, he stepped gracefully out of the way and the man's body crashed into the ground, Damon bent down and in a quick motion broke the vampire's neck, his body blocking Elena's view.

Elena felt a surge of relief flow through her but it didn't last long, as another vampire dressed all in black appeared and tried to sink his teeth into Damon's neck. Stefan tackled him to the floor as Damon went over to help another vampire came, they were all aiming there efforts into trying to kill Damon, like they were instructed to.

The vampire gripped Damon's neck as Damon pushed him backwards, Damon bite into his neck and ripped off his head. Stefan produced a vervain injection from his pocket and stabbed it into the vampire's chest.

The vampire body thrust forward then went still. Everything was still and quiet. Elena was about to run to Damon but she stopped herself as she heard clapping.

Another vampire was walking along the ledge of the roof, clapping his hands, but not looking too impressed. His hair was a dark brown, and hung down to his shoulders. His presence was malicious and spiteful. He jumped down from the ledge and onto the roof like a cat.

He was looking directly at Damon but his eyes flickered to Stefan for a second, in the second Stefan fell to the ground, his body not moving, _this was what Silvestro did to Elena, because he was stronger _Damon thought to himself releasing the amount of Power that this vampire must have.

He walked over to Damon with deliberate slowness, the tension filling the atmosphere. He pounced on Damon throwing him against the wall; he was in his side in an instant, he gripped Damon's hair and pulled it backwards, revealing his neck. Damon tried to pull away but the vampire's strength was overpowering. His teeth bit into Damon's necks, making him hiss with anger, there was no way Damon was willing going to give him blood, this was torturing him as the vampire drew out his blood.

Damon had said to Elena "don't ever change" and she wasn't going to, she always did what ever it took to protect people she loved, hearing Damon's screams was like being repeatedly stabbed in the gut. So she took a deep breath, untwined Damon's shirt from her still bleeding arm and stepped out of her hiding place…


	24. White Lies

Chapter 24

The vampire turned suddenly aware of Elena's presence, he released Damon, who fell in a heap to the ground, lying still. Stefan was starting to move again, "Katherine!" the vampire exclaimed, a shocked expression spreading across his face, he wiped Damon's blood off his mouth using the back of his hand.

Elena didn't know who Katherine was but she just nodded, distracted by the lifelessness of Damon's body.

"I thought you were dead, I heard rumours you were, but here you are, the years have been good to you" he smiled his eyes sparkling.

Elena forced a smile, Stefan was weakly trying to sit up, dazed.

"I knew I sensed a powerful mind, I thought it was one of the Salvatore brothers, it's been too long my dear Katherine." He edged closer to her, noticing her gaze hat wandered on Damon. "Sorry, I didn't know you owned those two, but why waste your time on them? You can come with me, like old times." His voice was hypnotising yet slightly hysterical.

At this Damon's body jolted, as he gasped for breath, Elena let out her own breath that she had been holding ever since he went still.

The vampire was now standing right beside her; he reached down for her arm, his touch sending chills through her. "This is what I mean, you'll get hurt around the Salvatore's, Katherine" He pulled her arm to his face inhaling her bloods scent, his face tightened; he inhaled again, and then threw her arm down with unnecessary force.

"You're _not_ Katherine" His sounded insulted, his fists clenched and his jaw went tight.

"Katherine's blood was smelled nothing like your. You lied to _me_, I could never tolerate liars" his lips pulled back and revealed his pointed teeth. Stefan was trying to pull himself to his feet and was practically dragging his body to Damon's side. Elena backed away from the vampire whose body was shaking with anger.

"I...I'm sorry" Elena didn't know what else to say, her eyes still looked over to Damon, Stefan was beside him now but she couldn't see what he was doing.

"You will be sorry" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, his head bent over her neck and just as his teeth touched her neck his body feel downwards. Damon stood behind him holding one of Stefan's vervain injections. The vampires' body lost its dominating presence as Damon towered over his unmoving body.

Blood was dripping from Damon's mouth, Stefan's blood, Elena realised, that's why Stefan went over to him, because he wouldn't be able to sneak up behind the vampire as unnoticeable as Damon's soundless footsteps, so he give Damon blood to give him power. Stefan was now able to stand now that the vampire was lying unconscious.

Damon took Elena into his arms and embraced her, "You could have been killed" his voice was weak from fighting but his hold on her was firm.

"You could have been killed too"

"True, but unlike me your life is precious"

Elena looked up at him "Without you, my life would be pointless"

Damon wondered what he had done in his life that was so good to deserve Elena, but he couldn't think of anything, he didn't believe he did deserve her.

"No more fights, ok?" Elena laughed exhausted

"Not tonight anyway" Damon's eye shone brightly, showing the light in his dark eyes, he doubted he could go a week without a fight with someone, trouble seemed to follow him, he considered this, maybe he was the one following trouble, he decided.

Damon led her to the ledge of the roof, and lifted her, this time Elena didn't close her eyes, and they walked to Stefan's car with Stefan following still partly dazed.

"There just one thing I don't understand" Elena looked to Damon, confused.

"What's that?" Damon asked opening the car door for her.

"Who's Katherine?"…


	25. Options

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter isn't that long, I'll make the next one longer, Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_JGE x_

Chapter 25

Damon's grip on the door handle tightened, even Stefan froze as he opened the car's boot, and he grabbed a carton of petrol and started walking back.

"Damon?" Elena asked, she couldn't understand his silence.

"I'll tell you about her later, you can stay in the Boarding House tonight, you must be exhausted"

"Is Stefan not coming?" Elena asked looking back to see him walking towards the hotel.

"He's going to get rid of the bodies" Damon's voice was distracted as he tried to think of what to tell her about Katherine. Elena got into the car; Damon closing the door behind her as he drove down the road he finally met her inquiring gaze.

_How I am I suppose to explain this? 'Katherine's someone who looked like you between me and my brother we killed her' No, that wouldn't work, maybe she'll forget about it? _Damon looked at her again; she was waiting patiently for his answer. _Nope, she's not going to forget. _

Damon prepared himself for the look of disgust he was expecting from Elena, for her to finally turn her back on him like everyone else does, for the glint in her eye to disappear every time she looked at him.

"Katherine, she was the vampire that changed me and Stefan, well she didn't really kill us because we killed each other, she just give us blood but anyway she killed herself because of me and Stefan" Damon couldn't believe he was actually telling Elena this, it sounded insane.

Her jaw lowered in disbelief. "You and Stefan killed each other?"

Damon was pleased with her reaction, "Yes, but he probably wouldn't have if I hadn't killed him first…" Damon tried to imagine what it would have been like if he hadn't killed Stefan but then he wouldn't have met Elena and he wouldn't have known what love was.

"Why did that vampire think I was her?"

Damon eyes darkened, he hated to remorse in memories of Katherine, "She looked like you, a lot but that's where the similarities end, she was a bit of a tease, at first it fascinated me but after a while it drove me crazy, literally. She would look at me like she loved me and I thought I loved her too, but I was wrong. She would go to my brother, right in front of me and act like I wasn't there, she would do this to Stefan to, but I wasn't anger with her, I was anger at Stefan. I give up everything to be with her but I wasn't enough for her she wanted us both. In the end she got what she wanted, our souls." Damon's was increasing the speed of the car.

Elena wanted to comfort him but he wasn't finished, "Since I've met you, I've started to feel again, that's why I want you to come with me"

Elena was overcome by the side of Damon she never seen before, he was pulling up to the Boarding House now and when he parked the car he turned all his attention to her, his eyes filling her vision. "Come with you?"

"Yes, I'll take you anywhere you want, I'll show you places you could never dream of" his eyes were deep as his hands held her face.

Elena's couldn't think properly she wanted to go with him now to leave everything behind but what about her family, her friends…


	26. Princess Elena

Chapter 26

"What about school and my brother will need me when he gets back" Elena asked, her breathing accelerated at the thought of being with Damon, she wanted to more than anything but others needed her…

"We could finish the school term first, wait, you have a brother?"

"Jeremy, he's at a boarding school right now but he's coming home this week though"

"What he do to get sent to a boarding school?"

"He started doing drugs; Aunt Judith couldn't control him no one could. So he was made to go, he hasn't talked to me since, because I agreed with Aunt Judith that it would be a good idea for him to get away from Fells Church for a while." Her voice was hushed as she remembered the look of hatred Jeremy gave her before he left.

"You don't have to decide now, just think about it" he flashed his blinding smile at her before getting out of the car and opening her door. Inside the Boarding house he led her to his room, "Looks like were going to have to share the bed" Damon eyed her suggestively.

Elena laughed, "Or I could sleep on the sofa?"

"Yes but we wouldn't want you getting a bad back" Damon winked at her.

Elena gave up exhausted, "Fine, do you mind if I change in your bathroom?"

"Two doors down on the right" Damon's voice rang musically with the elation of Elena agreeing. She followed his directions into the bathroom, she hadn't packed anything to wear, and she didn't even have clothes for tomorrow. She took off her blouse and skirt so she was left with a vest top and shorts, she ran her finger through her hair so that it sat perfectly before going back to Damon's room.

He was standing in only black boxer shorts and a tight white top that he was in the middle of taking off. Elena stared at his sculpted body, mesmerized, she looked up to see his smug smile, and she blushed slightly and got into his bed. Damon got in after her, "Ok, no funny business or _you'll _be sleeping on the sofa" Elena teased.

"Funny business, me? No way" he said putting his arms around her waist, and placing light kisses on her neck.

"Damon" Elena said but couldn't help but laughing.

"Elena" he said seductively, his lips going along the hollow of her neck to the other side. He moved Elena's body so she was closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Princess" Elena laid her head on his chest, his breathing making her drowsy, he didn't need to breathe but it became a habit to him.

She fell asleep and dreamed of watching the sunset over a small island with Damon with her, then the sun disappeared and they were lying under the stars together. When she woke Damon was gone, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room he was leaning against the door with something in his hands.

"Good Morning, beautiful" he smiled crookedly as he walked over to her and handed her what was in his hands. She examined them sleepily, it was a black top that was almost see through and really short denim shorts, the last time place she seen them was at the back of her wardrobe. "I figured you would need something to wear to school" Damon said defensively when she give him a questioning look.

"People already think I'm a whore, I can't wear this"

"Princesses are not whores" Damon said to him she would always be a princess and he was going to treat her like one, "Now, tell me who called you a whore and I'll kick their asses"

Elena didn't doubt he would so instead she got up, grabbing the clothes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thanks but no more fights, remember?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything"

Elena changed in the bathroom, she was positive she'd get hypothermia if the weather was the way it was yesterday but as she and Damon walked to his car, the air was humid even though the sun wasn't up. Damon stared at her legs, admiringly, "If you weren't driving, I'd hit you"

"You can hit me anytime you like" Damon smiled appealing.

Elena rolled her eyes, as they pulled into the parking lot. She hadn't thought of what everyone was going to think, but when she was with Damon, she couldn't care less. Everyone watched as they made there way into the building, Damon's arm slung around Elena shoulders. Matt was standing with Tyler, who was holding him back so that he wouldn't start another fight. Tyler must have realised that Damon wasn't one you wouldn't to fight with, Elena thought.

Elena had chemistry first lesson but Damon had to go to Study Hall because he was a new student and needed to catch up on work. He walked Elena to her first class, kissing her before he left, making all the girls that walked past jealous, as well as the boys who had always admired Elena.

Damon walked into Study hall already missing Elena; he sat in an empty seat as he opened his science book and pretended to read. He heard the seat nest to him screech backwards as someone sat down but he didn't bother looking up.

"Hi Damon" a slimy voice drawled, he knew already who before looking up, Caroline. He still hadn't forgiven her for the way she acted to Elena, and he wasn't about to anytime soon, he could keep a grudge for hundreds of years as Stefan knew. She had been released from the hospital yesterday as they just had to replace her blood, but a scar still remained imprinted into her neck. Elena tried talking to her but Caroline just acted like her normal, bitchy self not remembering what had happened.

He nodded slightly, not wanting to waste his breath on her, he give all his attention to the book in front off him.

"So, you have to come here too? I have to because I failed all my exams," she laughed and continued to babble on, "What subject are you studying now?"

"Chemistry" Damon said not looking at her.

"Oh, you know I could help you with it, I'm really good at chemistry"

"I thought you said you failed all your exams"

"Did I? Oh, What I meant to say was can you help me with chemistry, it's _so_ hard"

"I can't, I'm busy"

"How about later, you could come to my house tonight?" her voice was almost pleading.

"I'm busy"

"Busy with Elena, am right aren't I?" Caroline's voice was full of disgust.

Damon finally looked up, "Yes, I'll be with Elena" he smirked.

"Just say you can't see her tonight and you can come to my house, my parents are on vacation." Caroline smiled touching Damon's arm.

"I would, but I'd rather stay at home and slit my wrists" Damon smiled shortly.

"You're so funny" Caroline said not quite understanding him. Damon pulled his arm away from her grip, his hand clenched onto the pen he was holding.

"Elena might dress like she's a slut but she's not going to satisfy you like I could" Caroline's voice was now begging, Damon's grip on the pen tightened.

"Elena is _not _a slut, but I can't say the same thing about you," Damon's eyes pierced into her, her eyes entranced as he controlled her mind. Damon grabbed his book with the hand that wasn't holding the pen and walked out of the Study hall and into the male toilets. He opened his hand over the bin as the tiny, shattered pieces of the pen fell downwards.

He turned on the tap to get the ink that had busted, off his hands. He reached up to get a paper towel to dry his hands but the paper holder was empty. He went into the stalls to get toilet paper instead, as he was standing in there the door opened. Damon closed the stall door and listened.

"Did you see the way she was dressed?" Mutt, Damon thought recognising his voice.

"Yeah, she looked hot" Mutt's friend, Damon guessed, he was called Tyler, right? He thought.

Matt glared at Tyler until he said, "Sorry, but its true"

"She doesn't usually dress like that"

"You think it's because of Damon?"

"It has to be, she's spending all her time with him, I went over to his house yesterday to find her, but they must have been out together"

"You went over to his house? Matt, you need to get over her, she's with him now, have you seen his car? You can't compete with him"

"I can't just give up, she needs me or else she'll do something stupid"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like getting herself knocked up or eloping"

"She's not going to leave Fells Church; she's been here all her life"

"Yeah but Damon wasn't here before, I reckon she'd do anything he said just to please him"

"Maybe, but you couldn't stop her"

"I could try"

At this Damon opened the stall door, Tyler's face paled and Matt stiffened.

"We should get back to class" Tyler said to Matt, averting his eyes from Damon.

"You go on, I'll be there in a minute" Tyler looked at Matt in disbelief, shook his head then turned and walked swiftly out.

"Got something to say, Mutt?" Damon's facial expression was controlled, Matt tried to keep a poker face too, but his anger seethed through.

"Yes, firstly my name is _Matt_" Matt's voice trembled slightly, and drops of sweat started to form on his head.

"Noted" Damon lied.

Matt was taken back for a second then he continued, "Secondly, if you hurt Elena I swear you'll be sorry"

"Unlike you, I would never make Elena do anything against her will and _secondly _if you ever threaten me again, you'll be sorry" Damon pushed pass him and left the room before he did something he would regret, ok so he wouldn't have regretted it but Elena might not like it…


	27. Invitations

_Hey, sorry it took longer than usual, hope you like it! Please review_

_JGE x_

Chapter 27

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner tonight?" Elena asked as Damon drove her home.

"Depends, are you on the menu?" he asked with a sinister smile.

"Very funny Damon, but no, my Aunt Judith wants you to come over" Elena rolled her eyes; her Aunt had phoned her at lunch time begging for her to ask Damon over.

"If your Aunts going to be there count me in" he winked at her, knowing her Aunt had a bit of an obsession over him.

"Ok five o'clock, and remember my Aunt has a fiancé, and he will be there" Damon pulled up outside her house, she opened the door and was about to get out when Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her back in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" his eyes shined mischievously, he leaned in and kissed Elena, making her insides burn with temptation as he pulled away.

"See you at five, Princess" Elena would have hit anyone who called her Princess but she didn't mind when he said it.

Elena jumped out of the car, and waved as he drove off; her Aunt was standing at the door watching him leave as well.

…

"How was school?" Stefan asked as Damon walked in.

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasm?"

"I'm just wondering" Stefan shrugged nonchalantly

"Well, don't it's creeping me out"

"I think we should talk"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Damon flashed a smile briefly as he taunted Stefan.

"Hilarious, Damon"

"There you go again with the sarcasm, don't you know it's the lowest form of communication"

"I'm trying to be serious here"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"It's Elena"

Damon's attention was fully captured, "Go on"

"She's human"

"Really, I didn't have a clue"

Stefan continued, "She's human, so she's going to grow older, and if you're really serious about staying with here, are you going to change her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business"

"Maybe it's not but she should have a choice because I doubt when she an old women she's going to want to hang out with a vampire that isn't ageing."

Damon had enough of Stefan's prying; he grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against a wall, "It's none of your business"

"She's not just going to leave everyone behind for you" Stefan's voice came out choked.

"Yes she would, and she's going too soon" Damon laughed as he pushed Stefan backwards, releasing his choke hold.

Stefan's face held a look of horror, "You can't be serious"

"As soon as the school terms over we're leaving, so you should be happy"

"You can't just take her away from her family, it's not right"

"If she didn't want to go, I wouldn't make her"

"Then I'm just going to have to make sure she wouldn't want to go"

Damon's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, as he pretended to be scared "Oh no, whatever will St Stefan do?" he laughed as he turned and walked away, _there is no way Elena would change her mind _Damon reassured himself as he drove to her house.

…

"Hi, you must be Damon, I've heard so much about you from Judith" Robert welcomed Damon at the door.

"Sorry, I can't say the same" Damon could feel Robert judging him already.

"Didn't I tell you he was funny," Aunt Judith entered the hallway laughing, taking Damon's jacket. Elena was already sitting at the table when he walked in, she was reading something but put it in her pocket as they came in. Damon sat beside her and smirked, he was going to find out what it was later.

"So Damon, aren't you a bit old for Elena?"

"Robert!" Judith scolded.

"A bit old, more like centuries too old" Damon said keeping a straight face but smiling whenever Elena nearly choked on the water she was sipping.

"There he goes again with the jokes" Aunt Judith was in hysterics of laughter.

"What do you plan to do with your life" Robert continued his questioning.

"I want to travel, you know get a _taste_ of different cultures" Elena kicked him under the table, but he didn't even flinch.

"Where do you want to travel too?"

"Everywhere"

"How will you pay for travelling?"

"I already have enough money saved in the bank"

"Is this one of your jokes again?" Robert asked getting frustrated.

"Robert, haven't you seen his car? He's loaded but we shouldn't be talking about Damon's finance, it's rude" Aunt Judith interrupted, serving the food.

"Fine, we won't talk about money but when are you planning on leaving to travel?"

"At the end of the school term"

"Then you and Elena are going to break up soon?" Robert asked casually, this time Aunt Judith didn't interrupt she wanted to hear his answer.

Before Damon could answer Elena said, "No" Robert and Judith looked at her, as if now only acknowledging she was there.

"Long distance relationships aren't healthy, Elena" Aunt Judith said with sympathy.

"We won't have a long distance relationship" she stated.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked as Damon turned to look at her.

"I'm going with him"

Aunt Judith looked as if she was about to faint, Robert looked as if he was about to hit Damon, but Damon flashed a smile at her, he wanted to kiss her but he was pretty sure Robert would attempt to hit him then.

"Get out Damon" Aunt Judith said coldly, for the first time she didn't smile when she looked at him, "Get out and don't come back"…


	28. Dark Destinations

_Sorry it's not as long as usual; the next one will be up soon. Hope you like it!_

_JGE x_

Chapter 28

Damon wasn't expecting such an angry reaction from Judith; he looked over to Elena, unsure how she would feel about him compelling her Aunt. He rose from his chair, and walked into the hallway, Elena following him.

"Why didn't you control them?" Elena asked in a hushed voice.

"That's not what you want, you know what it felt like to be under Silvestro's control, and I know you, you don't want for them" Damon's voice was low and his words were exactly what Elena was thinking about.

"There not going to let me see you" Elena knew she would be forbidden to go near him, or out of the house for that matter.

"You think your aunt could keep me away from you?" Damon smirked; he looked down at her pocket, "Hiding something?"

"Yes, from my Aunt, not from you," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "This is the first place I want to go"

Damon scanned through the paper, "Florence," he flashed his lightning bright smile at her "You want to go to Italy?"

"I want to see where you grew up, I found it on the internet it had every first born males name in Italy, it said you were born in Florence"

"Just say when and I'll take you wherever" he could sense Aunt Judith was about to come and check to see if he left, "I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed her and just when the kitchen door opened, Damon disappeared.

"Elena, in here, now" Aunt Judith said indicating the kitchen, Elena walked with her head up, looking both of them straight in the eye as she sat down at the table.

"Yes?" she asked keeping calm, trying to prevent a screaming fight that was bound to happen.

"You only met Damon, you're not going to travel God knows where with someone you don't know anything about"

"I'll be eighteen next month, so yes I can and Damon isn't someone I don't know, I love him"

"For goodness sake Elena, you're too young to know what love is"

"So I suppose you do?"

"Don't talk to your Aunt like that Elena" Roberts voice was firm, stern.

"Your going to stay here and finish school, go to university then get a good job" Aunt Judith forced.

"I don't want to live like that, like everyone else"

"Damon's _not_ a good influence on you"

Elena couldn't take it, they just didn't understand Damon, they couldn't see the real him, the part of him that he kept hidden from everyone else. She knew he hadn't made great decisions in his life all the time, but that was something she loved about him, he didn't care what people thought but at the same time he was caring. Why couldn't they see that? Elena grinded her teeth together so she didn't say anything in haste.

"Yes, he is a bad influence" Robert agreed, "You should stay away from him"

"No, I shouldn't" Elena said her nails digging into the palms of her hands, her calm façade was about to fail.

"Yes you will, and you won't be going out of this house unless it's for school" Aunt Judith said, frantic.

"I'm not a child"

"When your living under this house you will follow my rules" Judith's voice rose.

"I wish I wasn't living here" Elena's voice was louder than Judith's as her anger poured out.

"Then just leave" Judith was shaking with anger once she said it, she looked shocked that she had.

Robert looked at Judith, he was anger at Elena too, but he never seen Judith so outraged.

…

Damon sat down on the sofa opposite Stefan, "How's the 'stop Elena leaving with me' scheme going?" Damon smirked.

"I don't have to stop her, you'll do that yourself"

"How do you work that out?"

"Your in love with her, you stopped compelling humans and you started drinking from blood bags instead of straight from a human"

Damon rolled his eyes, "If I do love her, why would I not take her with me?"

"You're going to feel guilty eventually, for taking her away from her family, and for changing her into a vampire"

"I don't do guilt and I'm not going to change Elena in a vampire" Damon wanted to be with her forever but he didn't want her to hate him for changing her, she was the only one that didn't despise him.

"It's inevitable, she loves you to, I don't know why, but she does, she'll want to be with you"

Damon was going to hit Stefan to get him to shut up when the doorbell rang. _Elena_, he could sense her mind, he was at the door in seconds.

Elena's eyes held unshed tears; he took her into his arms as she whispered, "I'm ready"

He knew instantly what she meant, "Italy it is then" his smile lit up the whole room…


	29. Vampires and Angels

Chapter 29

Stefan was thankful for the interruption of the doorbell because he could feel Damon's anger was nearly unleashed. He knew by the way he left instantly to get the door that it was Elena, he heard her as she made the worst decision of her life, agreeing to runaway with his brother. He knew it would lead to her becoming what he hated in himself, a bloodthirsty vampire.

There was no avoiding it now, he knew that Damon wouldn't want to change her but he would do what she wanted, and she wanted Damon, forever.

When Damon came back up the stairs, Elena came behind him; she looked upset, Stefan thought, seeing the red rims around her bright eyes.

"I'm just going to grab some things" Damon said to her and walked into Stefan's room that he had claimed as his since he had arrived.

Elena sat on the sofa opposite Stefan.

"You look better than the last time I saw you" Elena smiled gently, last time Stefan was weak from giving his blood to Damon and being controlled.

"It took a lot of animal blood, but I'm fine now" he wanted to tell her she shouldn't leave but he doubted she would listen, "So, why are you going to Italy?" 

Elena shifted on the sofa, uncomfortable with his questioning, "Oh, yeah I forgot you would have heard me, I never been to Italy before"

"Does your family know you're going?" he stared intently at her, making her fidget with her hair nervously.

"No, I wasn't going to leave for a while but I had a fight with my Aunt"

"What about your friends, and school?"

"They probably won't even realise I'm gone," Elena hadn't been as close to Bonnie and Meredith as she use to be since her parent's death and there was no way she would be able to tell them she was leaving town, "and I doubt my school would accept me back next year because of my grades this year" Elena use to have straight

'A's but after her mum and dad died she didn't see the point in school.

Damon came out of the room, carrying a backpack and mobile, "I phoned the airport, our flights leaving in twenty minutes"

"I have to get my clothes from my aunt's house" Elena forgot about them when she left Aunt Judith's house feeling rejected.

"I'll get you new ones" Damon shrugged nonchalantly, he turned to Stefan and smirked, "I would ask you to come but then you might actually want to"

"Goodbye to you too, but I should say see you later because you never seem to be able to stay away long enough" Stefan joked even though he didn't feel happy to see Elena give up everything to join Damon in the shadows.

"I know you love my company" Damon flashed his smile, sending chills down Stefan's spine, after all these years it still seemed creepy to him, like he was turning his emotion on then switching it back off at the first opportunity he had.

Damon took Elena's hand and they left, Stefan watched them go, thinking, _this could be the last time I'll see Elena human._

Elena was glad she started carrying around her passport around with her ever since Damon had asked her to leave with him. Once they were in the plane, they reclined on the spacious, comfortable seats.

"How did you get first class tickets?" Elena asked looking around at all the people that filled the seats.

"I can be very persuasive" Damon's eyes captured her attention, holding hers with his intense gaze; she didn't doubt that he was persuasive.

"I didn't know you could be persuasive on a phone"

"I'm multi-talented" his lips rising up at one side, with a crooked smile, causing Elena to stare at his lips, mesmerized by the blood red shade of them and the dimples that looked like they were engraved into his cheeks. She could feel herself being drawn toward those perfect lips, knowing it wasn't Damon that was making her but a force deep inside her that craved for the feeling of his lips against hers, his skin brushing off hers, his breath tingling against her lips…

"Hi, can I get you anything?" Elena was dragged out of her fantasy, as a tall air-hostess with far too much make-up on, asked Damon a question, completely ignoring Elena. She was pushing a cart with food and beverages on it.

"Two waters" he told her still looking at Elena, knowing from her mind what she wanted. The women passed the water to Damon first, touching his hand longer than was necessary as she took his money, then she give Elena hers, nearly dropping it because she was staring at Damon even as she walked to the next row of people.

Elena sipped the water, letting it splash around in her mouth, only realising then how thirsty she was, her mouth yearning for more, she tipped the bottle further back.

"Save some for the fishes" Damon laughed his eyes now looking at her lips, like she had done to his.

"Global warming will melt some ice-caps for fish, they'll be fine" her blue eyes danced taking in his features, his hair sat messily but looked perfect, his eyebrows drawn downwards as he concentrated on her lips, his eyes were dark as always, showing the depth in his eyes as if she could look into his soul.

"I know what it's like to be thirsty" his eyes finally looked up to hers as the sounds all the people around her faded and she could only hear Damon's voice and she only Damon's eyes, "So thirsty that all you can think about is fulfilling your needs, and never realising until afterwards the price that others had to pay just so you don't have to suffer"

She knew he wasn't referring to the water now, he was feeling guilty, he was letting her hear some of his inner most thoughts. The thoughts that nobody ever heard before, the ones he didn't even dare to talk to Stefan about, the thoughts that kept him up in the night, the pain of regrets.

Elena didn't want him to suffer, she wanted him to forget about the past, so she leaned her body closer, her head tilting towards him, he filled the remaining space between them and her fantasies were fulfilled, her fantasies weren't as good as the real thing though.

He had his arms wrapped gently around her, his hand placed on the small of her back, protectively. His lips were sweet and made her tremble slightly as they curved to fit hers perfectly, like they were made to fit together. She felt his warm breath, and let her body relax in his arms.

Damon had never understood why people would kiss just for pleasure; he never did understand, until now. Elena wasn't just another girl to him; she was the light in his darkness, the light at the end of the dark tunnel known as his life.

Kissing her made his heart thaw, his emotions show, and his mind free. She was the one he wanted, and now that she was in his arms, he never wanted to let go, she was his angel…

"We have to go find her" Robert paced up and down the kitchen, worried.

"She'll come back when she's calmed down" Judith's voice was calm but her forehead was creased with worry.

"You shouldn't have told her to leave" Robert exclaimed frustrated at her actions.

"She's my niece, not yours."

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me, and care so much about my opinion" Robert said sarcastically.

"I'm getting fed up with your opinions" Judith muttered punching Elena's cell phone number into the phone, she waited impatiently as the ringing dragged out, until she got Elena's answer phone.

"Elena, its Judith, come home _now_, or else I'll come to Bonnie or Meredith's house and find you" she slammed her phone shut.

"She might not be with Bonnie or Meredith"

"Yes she would be, I told her not to go to Damon's house"

"That doesn't mean she'll listen, what if she moves in with him?"

"She didn't take any of her things, so if she did she'll have to come back"

"What if she doesn't?" Robert persisted.

"I'll find her and if I don't, I'll get the police to find her for me"…


	30. Florence

_Hey, sorry for the wait, I wrote another Damon and Elena story, it's called 'She will be mine', hope you like it! X_

**BTW, the rating should be higher on this chapter, just to let you know before you read…**

Chapter 30

Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms, with her head on his shoulder. Damon wasn't use to wanting too being so close to anyone before Elena, but now he couldn't imagine life without Elena beside him. He stroked her hair back from her face, kissing her forehead, and watched her dreams.

Elena was walking in her dreams, then suddenly she was running, frightened. She had the same dream ever since Silvestro kidnapped her, but Damon didn't want her to have to relive those memories, so he brightened the sky around her, and created a calming atmosphere, he came into her dreams and she ran to him, they were standing in a cemetery so he changed the surroundings, they were now in a warmer place, up in a mountain overlooking a sea that was as bright as Elena's lapis lazuli eyes.

"Where are we?" Elena said her eyes taking in the lands beauty.

"Italy, but the real things better" Damon said, he had every inch of this place engrained in his memory, every sound, every colour.

"Our planes landing Princess,"

Damon began to fade out of her dreams; she took one last look at the breath-taking scenery before opening her eyes properly.

Damon was bringing down his bag from the overhead compartment, most of the other passengers made their way through the planes door already.

Elena stretched and accepted Damon's hand as he helped her to her feet. As the stepped out of the plane, she drew in a quick breath. The sky was bluer than she had ever seen back in Fells Church; she could see the small intimidate houses, the flowers that surrounded them, like a masterpiece.

Damon was looking down at Elena, his own personally masterpiece.

He led the way through the airport, stopping at a counter to rent a car. His rented car was waiting out the front.

"You rented a Lamborghini?" Elena asked seeing the car that the all the passerby's were staring at.

Damon shrugged, "They had no Ferraris"

He drove through the quiet streets as Elena looked out the window amazed at the beauty of it all. Damon pulled the car into a long narrow driveway; on each side was a mass of tree and fully bloomed, bright flowers. At the end of the driveway, a mansion that looked like a castle, because of the unbelievably size of it, came into view.

A fountain sprayed water high into the air, and it plummeted back down into the pool of water. The castle-like mansion looked well taken care of but showed no signs of life.

"Wow" Elena's mouth fell open causing Damon to smirk,

"Just wait until you see the inside"

"We're staying here?"

"Of course, it's my house"

...

"Hi Bonnie, I know it's my fourth time calling but have you seen Elena yet?"

"Sorry Mrs Gilbert but Elena hasn't been here, did you ask Meredith?"

"Yes, five times"

"Matt?"

"Yes, he hasn't seen her either but he's out looking"

"Did you ask Damon?"

"No" Judith wasn't planning on asking him either, he was the reason they had the fight.

"Oh, ok, Meredith is coming around so I can go look for her with her"

"Ok thanks Bonnie" Judith said already hanging up the phone.

Robert didn't want her to phone the police, because he thought it would just upset Elena further but he was out looking for her and Judith was at the house waiting to see if she came home.

She picked up the phone again and called the local police, "Hi, I would like to report a missing person"

"How long has this person been missing" a nasal, female voice asked.

"Three hours"

"Sorry, we can't file a missing persons report unless it has been longer than 24 hours"

"What! That's shouldn't be right, she could be kidnapped for all we know"

"That's the law, call back tomorrow if she's still missing"

Before Judith could swear down the phone to her, the woman hung up…

...

Damon opened the door to his mansion, he explained that he lived in this place when he was still human, when has dad had died he came back and bought it. The inside was amazing; it had Italian tiles and a stairway that split in two. It had more than one hundred rooms, each one decorated with expensive furniture.

It even had a room that was once used for balls that the whole town would attend.

Finally he took her to one of the biggest bedrooms of all, his.

She sat down on the satin bed sheets as he looked for something she could wear in the closet.

He produced a black, silk nightgown and handed it to her, "Why do you have that?"

"A scout always comes prepared" Damon laughed pulling off his shirt.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked to the en suite bathroom to change. When she came back Damon was wearing nothing but Calvin Klein boxers, even though she seen him in only boxers before it still stunned her how perfect his body was.

The next thing she knew he was right in front of her, backing her up against a wall admiring the nightgown choice of his. She laid a hand on his chest as his lips descended on hers; he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, his mouth not leaving hers.

One of his hands ran through her hair, the other advanced up her leg. The kiss intensified as Elena pulled his boxers down, and Damon ripped her dress over her head.

Damon moved so the Elena was on top of him as he cupped her breast, their bodies joined.

Elena screamed his name as Damon thrust forward, rolling over so that he was on top. Elena was reaching her climax as Damon kissed her neck passionately, "Bite me" Elena moaned. She felt a slight sting that was replaced with intensive passion. Damon let her blood flow into him, he couldn't remember a time when he felt so much love toward anyone. He pulled back, biting into his own wrist, causing it to bleed. He put his wrist to her mouth; she took it willing as he licked the blood off her neck, his tongue moving down her body…

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon, I hope it didn't suck! Please Review,**

**JGE x**


	31. Chased

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'll update soon x_

Chapter 31

Elena woke up her body spooned next to Damon's, his arms locked around her waist. She could feel her neck tingling, reminding her that last night wasn't a dream; she had made love to _Damon Salvatore._

She looked at his perfectly structured face, as his eyes opened drowsily, revealing the dark eyes that dominated her dreams.

He smiled at her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead, "Good morning angel"

"Good morning Damon" she said as he pulled away swinging his legs over the bed and walking to the closet, "Where are you going?"

"I have to show you the rest of Florence" he winked pulling on a black t-shirt.

He tossed her a white summer dress and flip-flops, "Wait, you got these clothes in America," Elena said reading the labels, "You knew I would come with you, didn't you?"

"Like I said, a scout always comes prepared" he smirked, as Elena stretched and pulled the dress over her head.

…

Judith sat in the waiting room at the police station; she decided to go face-to-face so they couldn't give her any excuses.

She'd been up most of the night, waiting for Elena to come to her senses and come home. Robert finally gave in to letting Judith go to the police, after driving around for most of the night.

Matt had even gone to the Boarding House but no one had answered because Stefan was out hunting. They were running out of options, so the police seemed like their last resort.

"Mr's Gilbert?" the man behind the desk, dressed in uniform, called.

"Yes?" Judith stood, her hands trembling, they hadn't stopped ever since Elena walked out.

"We've got some news on you niece, Elena Gilbert," he said reading her name off a file.

"How is she, where is she?" Judith asked leaning over the desk trying to look at the file.

"Her cell phone hasn't been on, so it's been difficult to trace, but her passport was used at the airport, she boarded a plane to Florence"

"She did what!" Judith exclaimed, needing to sit down again, "Oh God, I didn't think she was serious, when I get my hands on Damon…" Judith muttered.

The policeman looked uncomfortable, not knowing how to proceed when she looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Don't just stand there, do something" Judith screamed at him.

"There's not much I can do, especially if she went willing."

"She's only seventeen! She should be at school" Judith pulled out her phone dialling Roberts number, as the policeman fidgeted not use to being screamed at by a hysteric woman.

"Hello?" Robert answered on the first ring.

"We're going to Florence, get the passports and pick me up at the police station." Judith said replacing her nerves with determination.

…

Elena sat at the table of a small Italian coffee shop, while Damon ordered them something for them to eat in fluent Italian.

Elena checked her cell phone as Damon brought down two cups of coffee with chocolate muffins.

She had 42 missed calls from Aunt Judith, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt and Robert; she felt a pang of guilt as she thought of how worried they would be. Damon sensed how she felt and took her phone, "Someone's popular"

"Should I phone them, just to let them know I'm ok?"

"Mm," Damon said listening to the message Judith left, "You should probably text," Damon's voice dropped so she was the only one that would her him, "I'm a vampire and our Aunt is scaring _me_" he laughed as Judith's voice screamed through her phone.

Elena took her phone back reluctantly, taking a deep breath she sent a message to Judith, "Hi…I'm safe, don't worry, Elena x"

She didn't know what else to say, she didn't even know if she would ever see her Aunt Judith again.

Elena took a sip of her coffee, and in less than thirty seconds Judith sent a reply, "Stay where you are, we'll be there in a couple of hours" Elena nearly spat out her coffee as she read it, Damon pulling his chair closer to look at it.

"How does she know where I am?"

"Told you she was scary" Damon laughed, finishing his coffee.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"We'll just have to cut our visit short, but I want to take you to a festival tonight before we go"

"You want to go to a festival?" Elena didn't think of Damon as a festival type.

"I've went every year since the eighteenth century, it's tradition in this city to have a festival to celebrate wine,"

"So, I'm guessing that the wine is free"

"Why else would I go?" Damon said having a craving for wine now, or was it for blood? Probably both he decided.

…

"Florence isn't small, you know" Robert sighed rubbing the temples of his head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Yes but someone is bound to have seen her" Judith doubted that but she wasn't going to turn back now, as they were getting off the plane.

Any other time Judith would have stopped to look around and take in the scenery but she was in too much off a rush.

She ran over to the taxi's that were parked outside the airport, Robert trying to keep up. Once inside she froze, unsure of where to tell the driver to go.

Robert pulled out a map, and said to the taxi-driver "Take us to the centre of town please"

The taxi driver pulled out, "You'll like it there, and it's the main attraction to tourists at this time of year because of the wine festival" he said with an Italian accent.

"There's a wine festival?" Robert asked he was a bit of a wine fanatic.

"Yes, it's beginning in an hour at the city centre"

"We won't be going to taste wine, Robert" Judith said accusingly, nudging him in the ribs.

"Of course not," he corrected himself quickly, in case Judith pushed him out of the moving car…

**Hope you liked it. Spoiler's below, you might not want to read if you want the wait for update **

**JGE x**

**Spoiler: **_The next one's at the festival, leading to someone getting killed…_


	32. New Emotions

_Sorry for the wait, I made this one a bit longer than usual. Thanks for the reviews!_

_JGE x_

Chapter 32

"Red or white?" the man behind the table asked Damon.

"Red" he replied a smirk on his lips.

The man handed him two glasses of red wine, after a suspicious look at Elena, calculating what age she is.

Damon passed Elena hers as he led the way through the crowds to the centre of the town square.

Elena put the glass to her lips, allowing the wine to caress them gently; she licked her lips, tasting it. It wine's texture was thick, and it smelt rich and sweet, she wondered if this was how her blood was like to Damon.

Damon tilted the glass upwards and downed the contents in one go.

"Where are we going after this?" Elena asked sipping the wine cautiously.

"I've got a house in France?"

Elena laughed, "Do you have houses everywhere?"

"Just places with good tasting…wine" Damon winked.

"Nice save" she said, finishing the wine.

A man was getting on the stage that was set up at the front, "The mayor" Damon said nodding towards him.

"Why is that woman staring at you?" Elena whispered, looking over at the elderly woman who was leering at him.

"Camilla De Luca" Damon smiled to himself, "It was 1947, I was drunk and she was lonely" Elena hit him in the chest playfully.

The Mayor started speaking in Italian and Damon whispered into Elena's ear the translation, "Welcome to our Italian wine festival, thank you all for coming, the firework display will begin momentarily, and the town lights will be turned on this year by a chosen town member. Afterwards there will be a town celebration with music from our local musicians." Damon stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist,

"This year the chosen town's member who will turn on the town lights is…" Damon's voice trailed off even though the Mayor continued, Damon's arms tightened around Elena's waist, his body stiffened.

Elena didn't need to hear the translation as she seen a young women walk onto the stage, her skin looked translucent in the moonlight, her pale blonde hair was in a twisted bun with some curls hanging down to frame her face, her eyes were deep blue and shined secretively. She was wearing a vintage pale pink dress and her presence dominated the stage, demanding attention. Elena couldn't believe it, she looked exactly like her, and she knew it had to be Katherine, but Damon said she was dead?

The girl looked down into the crowd, her eyes scanned through the people until they rested on Damon. Her expression didn't even falter.

Elena looked up to Damon and seen shock flash through his eyes, then betrayal.

His arms released Elena, and he grabbed her hand instead, he walked away from the crowd, they all made room for him to pass, as if they could sense his mood which was pulsing with anger.

Damon kept walking even after they were away from the crowd he led her up the steps to what looked like an abandoned warehouse; Elena didn't speak because she knew he needed to get as far away from Katherine as he could. He would be feeling hurt; even he couldn't understand why Katherine was living all this time without him even knowing.

The doors of the warehouse were boarded up, Damon pulled them off with the hand that wasn't holding Elena's, and pried the door open. He closed it after them, letting go of Elena's hand his back fell against the wall, defeated, he sank down to the floor his eyes shut tightly, his fists clenched.

Elena knelt beside him, her hand reached out and held his clenched fist until slowly it opened and he pulled her into his arms, his eyes gradually opening to look at her. His mask was broken, his soul revealed by the pain that ran deep into his veins. Every emotion that he kept hidden over the centuries erupted, overflowing, his expression showed all of his grief, the wasted mourning over Katherine that had kept him bitter.

He held onto Elena, he never before let himself need someone, but he needed her right now, for once he felt vulnerable. He had sworn to himself, after Katherine had died, that he would never give anyone his heart, scared that it would be ripped apart again.

"I love you" Damon said, finally bringing himself to look into her familiar, warm, lapis lazuli eyes.

"I love you too, Damon" Elena whispered, her hand running through his hair to comfort him.

"No but I really love you, you _not_ her" his eyes pleading with hers, he needed her to understand. "I don't know why or how she tricked us into believing she was dead, but she did and I've spent all the years hating my brother and myself because of her" he wasn't hurt anymore just angry.

The lights streamed in through the window, Katherine must have just turned them on. "Let's get out of here, we can go to France or wherever you want" he traced the outline of her jaw with his hand, his lips crashing down on hers, she felt a surge of emotions behind the kiss, love, passion and desire. She kissed him back with equal force, neither of them wanting to pull back.

"Am I interrupting something?" a small, delicate voice came from the entrance.

Elena jumped backwards, shocked. "Yes, you are" Damon's voice was spiteful as he glared at Katherine.

Katherine stepped forward, walking closer, "It's been a long time, Damon but it looks like you've kept yourself occupied" her eyes flickered to Elena; her tone was light and teasing.

"Shouldn't you be occupied with being a pile off burned flesh" Damon's eyes pierced through her, a smirk spread on his face.

"That was the past, you'll forgive me like you always do" she moved even closer with graceful movements.

Damon stepped protectively in front of Elena, "I don't need to forgive you. I don't want you" Damon emphasised every word as Katherine's happiness melted from her face, leaving rage.

"You do want me!" Katherine snarled, "Well, you will when you get rid of her" Katherine's eyes narrowed in slits as she glowered passed Damon's shoulder at Elena.

"You should leave" Damon spat through gritted teeth.

"Fine if you would get rid of her, I will" Katherine pounced herself forward like a cat, her feline body leapt passed Damon, pushing Elena to the ground. Damon grabbed Katherine's hair pulling her backwards, but Katherine was strong she scratched Damon's neck, clawing her fingernail downwards, making him push her away, leaving a trail of blood down his neck.

She ambushed Elena again, she tried getting up but Katherine had pinned her legs down as her teeth aimed for her neck. Elena cried out a gut-wrenching scream as Katherine's teeth pierced her neck as an unbearably pain shot through Elena body as her blood was taking unwilling from her.

Damon pulled Katherine's shoulders back throwing her against the wall with all the force he had. Katherine leaped back to her feet regaining her posture, Damon's mouth was pulled back revealing his sharp fangs, and he wanted to run to Elena who was biting down on her lip to stop from screaming.

"She's human Damon! You don't want her she's weak" Katherine's singsong voice rang.

"I do want her and I want you to leave, _now" _he growled at her.

"I could taste your blood in her, don't you know that with that much of your blood in her she could become one of us?" her voice was teasing and dangerous.

"No she can't" Damon's voice said filled with anger.

"Not alive she can't" Katherine's eyes glittered with threat.

"Touch her and I'll kill you" Damon hated how she was stronger because she was older, he hated being weaker than anyone.

"You wouldn't kill me, you still love me" she said confidently as she speed past him with incredibly speed. He reached out to grab her but his hands gripped the air.

She was standing behind Elena's trembling body, Elena tried to move but her legs felt broken after the weight Katherine had applied earlier.

"Don't touch her" Damon said advancing forward slowly so Katherine didn't do anything in haste.

"Don't come any closer" her voice sent chills through Elena's body as Katherine's clothes brushed off her back.

Katherine raised her hands to surrender, and then dropped them quickly to Elena's face, twisting her head to the side in a quick movement, breaking her neck.

Damon pulled Katherine away, a smile overtaking her features. He threw her to the ground with a new-found strength that he got seeing Elena's body lying limp on the floor.

He picked up the piece of wood that he had taken down from the door earlier and broke it in half. He drove the pointed wood into Katherine's chest. She gasped sharply, her face drawn in shock, Damon didn't like killing her but that was only because she looked so much like Elena, but he knew she wasn't anything like Elena, the one he truly loved, who was a few feet away from him, dead.

"I don't love you" Damon laughed humourlessly as Katherine's eyes started to close, "I never have"…

_Next update will be up soon, please review x_


	33. Mistakes

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, here's the next chapter x**

Chapter 33

Damon fell to his knees beside Elena, he admired her angelic face that looked at peace, he hated to admit it to himself but Stefan was right, it was inevitable that Elena would turn into a vampire.

He felt a self-loathing feeling but this time he didn't shut off his emotions he endured it. He gathered Elena's fragile, broken body into his arms, placing her in his lap as tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them furiously, he hadn't cried since 1864 and he knew he needed to be strong for Elena because soon she would wake up but sitting here, looking at her eyelashes covering her beautiful eyes, he blamed himself.

He placed her gently on a soft mat, and walked over to Katherine, needing to get rid of her body, he pulled out the stake he had made, from her chest.

He gathered all the wood up in a pile, so he could start a fire, but before he got out his lighter from his pocket, he heard noises outside.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" a muffled voice said.

"I don't know, maybe we could have found her already if you didn't stop to get wine"

Damon recognised these voices, it was Robert and Judith. They were walking past the abandoned warehouse. Damon ran to Elena, picking up her body, he broke the lock on the window and climbed out. In a matter of seconds they were back at Damon's house.

He laid Elena's body in the bed; he hated leaving her, especially because she would be awake soon, but he had to go back to the warehouse and hide Katherine's body.

When he came back to the warehouse though Robert and Judith were looking in, curious to see why the door was broke down. Damon hid in the shadows in the corner of the warehouse.

"We could check in at a hotel and look for her in the morning" Robert said anxiously, not wanting to go in any further.

"It's only ten o'clock; she might still be at the festival"

"You can't be sure she even went to the festival though" he froze at the door; Judith looked over at him following his gaze. He was looking wide eyed at blonde haired girl lying on the ground of the warehouse.

"No" Judith said in a choked voice, "No!" she ran to Katherine's body, checking to see if she was breathing.

"Elena…please Elena wake up" she said shaking Katherine's shoulders, tears streaming down her face.

Robert was gripping onto the door for support, breathing in shallow gasps. Damon shook his head in disbelief, they were mourning the wrong girl they were mourning the girl who killed their niece.

He didn't think Katherine deserved their sympathy so he stepped out of the corner, Robert and Judith's heads' snapping up in shock and fear.

"You killed her!" Judith shouted hysterically, "Get away from us or I'll…I'll call the police"

Robert went swiftly to Judith's side, attempting to be protective.

"I didn't kill Elena" Damon's voice was hypnotic as Robert and Judith's pupils dilated, compelled.

"You didn't kill Elena" they repeated in unison.

"You're going to go back to Fell's church now, Elena's safe and alive, you're not worried" Damon's eyes darkened, Elena wouldn't want him compelling her family but it was easier this way.

Aunt Judith stood mechanically, dropping Katherine's shoulders back to the floor.

They walked out together leaving an eerie silence with their departure. Damon picked up Katherine's body, not as gently as he had picked up Elena's; he went out the window again and ran to the nearest forest.

He removed Katherine's ring, putting it in his back pocket. He left her by an oak tree, knowing that in the morning she would be burned in the sunlight, not that she would feel it anyway because she was dead. He thought it was appropriate since that was how she faked her death, resting beside a tree without wearing a ring in the daylight.

He turned away from her, and felt a weight being lifted of his shoulders; he only had enough love for one person now, Elena.

…

_**Elena's POV**_

I could feel a warm, comforting hand entwined with mine, but I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I wanted to look into his dark eyes, see his beautifully sculpted face, and kiss his perfectly blood red lips but I felt too weak to lift my eyelids, that was ok though because just knowing he was near me was all I needed.

My throat felt like it was on fire, my teeth were carving to bite into something, but I couldn't remember what it was that I needed. The last thing I remembered was being in Damon's arms at the carnival and then… nothing, my mind went blank after that.

I could hear Damon's deep breaths beside me; they were controlled and comforting that I felt myself drifting back into unconsciousness of my dreams…

_I was at Robert E. Lee High, walking down the corridors, everyone was happy and chatting to each other, until they seen me. Their smiles disappeared, leaving looks of disgust and in some, fear. My pace quickened, feeling self-conscious, I breathed a sigh of relief as I seen Bonnie and Meredith standing by my locker._

_As I walked over to them, I smiled brightly, only then realising how much I missed them. They looked around, smiling at me but they took a step away as soon as they saw my face. I was growing anxious now, what was wrong with everybody?_

_Meredith was the first to recover, "What's on your lips?" she hesitantly handed me a compact mirror. Instinctively I licked my lips, tasting something that tasted like the wine I had at a festival once… but it was a million times sweeter, more tempting._

_I looked into the small mirror, my lips were covered with something red, and my canines were sharper, extended down further. I dropped the mirror, it shattered into pieces on the floor, and I then knew what was on my lips, blood._

_I ran back up the corridors, towards the exit, that seemed to be getting further away from me, so I ran faster, pushing myself forward, finally I pushed my way through the doors, gasping for breath._

_Damon appeared out of thin air in front of me, I fell into his arms, holding onto him tightly. He held me up running his fingers through my hair he whispered, "Its ok, you're dreaming" he said soothingly, "Can you try wake up for me, Princess?"_

_I nodded still clinging onto him; I forced myself to open my eyes properly, thinking of Damon so that I would be strong enough. _

…

Elena's eyelashes fluttered, showing Damon glimpses of the eyes that he needed desperately to see.

"Damon" Elena's voice came out raspy, she again could feel her throat burning, her neck was throbbing, she didn't know why though.

"It's ok, Elena ,she can't hurt you anymore" Damon's hand traced the outline of her jaw, leading down to her neck, he could tell just by touching her neck it was healing already. They were quiet for a few minutes as they stared at each other, Elena tried to process Damon's words, who wouldn't hurt me anymore? Elena thought gravely.

Then it all came flooding down on her, she remembered everything that happened down to the last second before she died…She was now sitting in Damon's darkened room but she could see him clearly, and she could hear the music that was coming from the festival, half way across town, like she was right there beside the speakers.

Damon put a ring on her finger; it was exactly like his, except it was gold. She now knew that the burning in her throat was from the craving she felt for blood, and her neck was throbbing because it had only recently been broken.

"I'm a vampire" it wasn't a question, Elena knew that's what must of happened, that's what Katherine wanted to happen because she knew it would infuriate Damon.

"Not fully, not unless you drink human blood" Damon looked down, she would die if she didn't and he couldn't bare that but he had to let her make the choice, she didn't want her to be forced into her decision.

"Then I will" Elena said confidently, even though she couldn't make her voice go higher than a whisper. If drinking blood meant that she would be with Damon forever, then she was willing to do it…

**I'll update soon, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas, JGE xx**


	34. Ashamed

**Hey guys! This one's not as long as usual but I'll update soon.**

**A\N: Thank you to 'jazperLover' for giving me the idea for this story chapter! **

Chapter 34

Damon stared at her for a moment, trying to judge whether she really did what to be a vampire or not, but all his senses were telling him she was ready. He placed his hand over hers, helping her to her feet. Elena was feeling lightheaded, but her senses were sharper than ever, and her footsteps were noiseless.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and in less than a second they were out of his room and in the middle of the forest.

"I thought it had to be human blood?" Elena asked looking around the forest.

"It does" Damon said, admiring her new aura that was even brighter than before.

"But there's no people here" Elena said looking around once again, making sure she couldn't see anyone.

"Close your eyes" Damon instructed, when Elena did he whispered lightly in her ear, "Focus your mind, draw power from the forest to help you" Elena tried to centre herself, she thought about the trees and the power they held to make her stronger.

That's when she sensed it; it was a small interference in the corner of her mind, tingling at the edges. She used all her energy to concentrate on it; she inhaled confirming what her instincts were telling her. She opened her eyes, turning in the direction of the human she could sense, Damon followed closely behind her as she stalked her prey.

As she got closer, the person became clearer; its scent became more tempting and overwhelming. The person came into view; it was a man in his mid-thirties, on holidays here, hiking through the forest, the veins in his neck blocked Elena's view of everything else.

Damon grabbed her wrist, signalling her to wait; he walked forward standing in front of the man. The man stopped abruptly, shocked because he didn't hear them coming.

Damon's eyes gained the man's attention, "You're not afraid of her" his eyes glanced swiftly over to Elena before returning to the man's compelled eyes, "You want her to drink you're blood"

The man nodded slowly obliging, Damon turned back to Elena who was having trouble keeping still with blood so close. Damon smiled encouragingly as she walked towards the man.

She hesitated at his neck but the blood took over all her other thoughts, as her teeth sank into his skin. She drunk slowly to begin with, but that made the burning worse, like she was only teasing it. So her drinking became more urgent, her breathing getting heavier.

She completely forgot about Damon's presence until she felt his gentle but firm touch on her shoulder. She couldn't make herself pull back though, she was still thirsty, the burning wasn't as bad but the blood was so addictive.

"Elena" Damon breathed urgent but his voice was low; he now had to support the man's body so that he didn't collapse. She snapped out of her feeding frenzy at the sound of his voice, she pulled back, stepping backwards, wiping her mouth that was dripping with blood, she felt stronger now.

"Is he ok?" she asked, her concern now appearing, now that the man had barely any blood in his body to tempt her with.

Damon laid the man's body down, checking his pulse, "Yeah, he's fine"

"Are you only saying that so I won't feel bad?" Elena said kneeling beside the man's body.

"Don't worry, he just lost a bit a blood, he'll wake up in while" Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

He didn't really answer her question, Elena thought, listening to the man's quiet breathing unsure he would be ok.

"It's been a long day we should go home so you can sleep." Damon tried to convince her, eventually Elena stood taking his hand, and they walked away from the man's unconscious body.

…

**Elena's POV**

My head lye on Damon's bare chest as he slept peacefully, the antique clock in the corner of the room showed me it was 3am. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I could see the man in the forest, laying there alone at night, when there was wild animals, but I suppose he is safer being alone than with someone like me.

I hated myself for taking so much of his blood but I hated myself most for not stopping when Damon first tried to make me. I couldn't let him see me like that again, he shouldn't have to worry about me, and I needed to gain control, quickly.

I climbed out of bed quietly, if I was still a human Damon would have been awakened instantly but my movements were now silent. I searched through the top drawer of the writing table, finding a pen, I wrote Damon a note, I needed to hurry but this wasn't something I could rush, so I wrote everything that was dominating my thoughts,

_Damon,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving you this letter instead of talking to you_, _but I know you wouldn't have wanted me to go if I did. I love you, and always will, with all my heart, soul and mind, that's why I have to leave. I don't want you to see me like this, I'm not the same person when I'm not in control, I don't even recognize myself. So until I can be like you, and learn to control myself, I can't be near you, I don't want you to hate me, because you will as I hate myself when I act the way I did in the forest. I promise I'll come back, then we can finally be together, until then remember that I love you, _

_Yours forever, Elena _

_**I'll update soon! Please review x**_


	35. Lost Without You

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it x**

Chapter 35

Elena grabbed her passport and walked over to the window she had to force herself not to look back at Damon's peacefully sleeping body; she knew if she did she would end up crawling back into bed beside him.

She jumped out of the window, hesitantly but it was easy with her sharper vampire senses and reflexes. She ran from the house, full of self-loath, even now when she was heartbroken about leaving Damon, her throat felt like it was on fire.

She knew exactly where she needed to go, Fells Church, if she was going to learn how to control herself quickly it was there than she'd try the hardest. She didn't want to put her family and friends in danger but if she would never let herself hurt them, never.

Before she could go there was one thing she had to do, she walked into the clearing of the forest and found the hikers body. His breathing had improved but he was still unconscious, kneeling beside him she felt tears leave traces on her cheeks.

Elena regretted taking his blood, yes she wanted to be with Damon forever but she felt pity on the man for taking more than was necessary, she felt like a monster.

She pierced her skin with her canines, letting the blood stream out; she placed her wrist over his mouth letting the blood drip onto his lips. His lips parted slightly, allowing the blooding to slide into his mouth. His eyes partly opened before closing again, Elena put her wrist closer, giving him more blood.

The colour returned to his cheeks, his heart regaining a normal beat. He was beginning to wake up, and Elena knew she couldn't give anymore blood without getting too weak, so she pulled her wrist away.

She watched closely as his head lifted slowly, he looked around disoriented, pushing himself up onto his elbows. When his vision cleared and focused on Elena, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Elena was shocked but couldn't help but think she deserved this, she looked into his eyes, intimating what Damon had done, "You were out camping, when an animal attacked you, you can't remember the fear, or pain and you can't remember me" she said, not wanting him to have to relive the moments that had kept her awake.

After directing him through the forest to where his car had been left she headed to the airport.

…

Damon felt the sunlight caressing his face and knew that the same sunlight would be burning Katherine's body to ash by now, causing a small smile to wipe across his features; all he could feel for her was hatred after she hurt Elena. Instinctively his arm reached over to wrap around Elena but instead of finding her thin waist he found only a handful of bed sheets.

His eyes flashed open, sweeping the room in search of her; he listened intently but couldn't hear her in the house. In a second he had searched the whole house for her, he returned to his bedroom, worried, that's when he saw an ivory coloured piece of paper on his writing desk.

He recognised Elena's delicate flowing handwriting that spelled out his name on the front of it. His hands started to tremble as he read, feeling like history was repeating, being left alone once again. He was comforted that she was planning on coming back but he wasn't someone who was going to wait for what he wanted, and what he wanted was Elena back where she belonged, with him.

…

Elena's throat only got worse when she arrived at the airport, there was only a few people because it was only half three in the morning but she still felt her predator side wanting to taste their blood.

She was had to bare the torture of her burning throat for hours until she finally landed in Fell's Church. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into the empty parking lot, but then she stopped, unsure where to go at eight in the morning.

She still didn't know that her Aunt Judith and Robert were back from Italy, because Damon didn't want to give her more things to worry about when, so she had two options, Bonnie or Meredith. _Bonnie, _Elena decided not wanting a lecture from Meredith about the cons of running away with someone you only met.

Before she could go she made a stop at the forest, and discovered animals blood wasn't half as good as human blood…

…

Damon dialled Elena's number that he had memorised, and then heard a vibrating sound on the dresser, Elena's phone. He hung up frustrated and in desperation called the only other number he knew.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan answered on the first ring, yawning.

"Elena" he said grabbing his bag at the same time and packing his things into it.

"Don't tell me you drained her" Stefan said, his voice sounded panicked, but Damon was too worried to think about why his brother would worry about _his_ Elena.

"No" he snarled, he would _never_ do that to Elena, "It's a long story, but basically she's going back to Fell's Church and I need you to find her" Damon didn't want to tell him about her becoming a vampire, or about killing Katherine, definitely not that, or Stefan might not help him.

He knew Elena more than he knew himself, if she wanted to control herself, she would be around her family and friends because she wouldn't be able to hurt them, well she believed she wouldn't…

"You want me to find her again? Why can't you find her yourself?"

"I'm on my way there but I need you to get to her before she talks to anyone"

"Before she talks to anyone?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yes…just do it…please" Damon hated saying please to Stefan but when it came to Elena he was ready to beg.

Stefan was silent for a few seconds, realising that it must have been serious, "Ok, I'll go find her"

Damon hung up, unwilling to say thank you, he had enough of politeness for a few more centuries…


	36. Untamed

Chapter 36

Elena walked over to Bonnie's house after filling her body with animal blood, the door was open but when she tried to walk through it an invisible barrier blocked her.

She rang the doorbell, waiting for a few moments until she heard footsteps, a hand pulled the door further open. Instead of seeing Bonnie's small figure and bouncing red curls, she saw Matt, with bloodshot eyes and an exhausted expression.

His face lit up as her face registered in his mind, but Elena was not as happy about this surprise, "What are you doing in Bonnie's house?" she needed to see Bonnie, she knew she would be in better control around her than Matt, she could smell his blood pulsing through his body, and see his vein clearly highlighted under his pale skin.

"She said I could use her laptop to book flights to Italy to find you, she left for school five minutes ago, have you gone crazy just leaving like that?" Matt's voice shrilled accusingly.

"No, I'm not crazy" Elena wasn't in the mood for being interrogated she needed a friendly face not someone to give her a lecture.

"I couldn't believe how your Aunt was so relaxed about you in another country with a stranger, and leaving school" Matt said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Damon isn't a stranger" her heart tightened as she said Damon's name, wishing she could be with him more than anything.

"Maybe not but you saw what he did to my hand, he's the crazy one" Matt said spitefully, rubbing the cast on his arm absent-mindedly.

"Don't call him crazy" Elena was having a hard time not taking his blood already without him making her infuriated.

"Whatever" he said shrugging it off, "I'm just glad you came to your senses and left him. So, you're coming back to school right?"

Elena laughed bitterly, "I did _not _leave Damon, I love him and that's not going to change, I'm going to be with him as soon as I can but until then could you just stop acting like he's a monster, you're the one who tried to hit him, all he did was stop you"

"It's one thing lying to me but don't lie to yourself, we both know you don't love him, you couldn't, he's just using you" Matt said matter-of-factly.

Elena's eyes darkened, her temper was harder to control, like most of her emotions, now that she was a vampire. His blood had been just tempting to her when he first came to the door but now she had the urge to take his blood out of anger, because she couldn't listen to anyone talking badly of Damon, who she loved and who right now she wanted to be here with her before she ripped Matt's head off.

"It's the truth whether you like it or not," Matt concluded after Elena's silence and continuing death glares he went on, "he doesn't care about you, or else he would be here now, wouldn't he?" his voice full of hatred towards Damon.

Elena snapped unable to control the aching in her jaw caused by the clenching her teeth, her anger portrayed on her face, her body shaking from trying to contain the undercurrent of her emotions, but she knew it was too late he pushed her too far.

Her hand reached up, folding across his neck pushing him against the door frame, even his footballers posture couldn't keep him in place against Elena's new, unexpected strength, a growl rippled through her bodily, releasing a snarl between her extended fangs.

Matt's face paled, losing its entire colour, his breath sharply inhaled at her unanticipated act of rage.

"You don't know Damon; maybe if you had of given him chance you would have seen he's a hundred times the man you'll ever be" Elena's voice was cold and enraged as her dark lapis lazuli eyes pierced into his.

Of course his expression didn't change though, because he was still drinking vervain and still in shock, so compelling wouldn't make him shut up or forget that this had happened.

A cold hand was placed on Elena's shoulder, giving her a flash back of yesterday in the forest, when Damon had put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from killing the man…

Her hand released Matt's neck instantly, leaving read marks, she whipped around but her face fell when instead of Damon's calming eyes there was his brother's widened horror stricken green ones.

"Stefan" Elena exhaled regaining control after her sudden outburst.

"We need to go" his voice was strained as he looked past her to Matt, who looked as if he was about to pass out, "Go to the boarding house, I'll be there in a few minutes" he said to Elena, trying to understand why Damon didn't warn him that Elena was a vampire.

She looked at Matt worryingly, then at Stefan.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him" he looked at her meaningfully, slowly she nodded, she trusted him better than she would trust herself at this moment.

She ran to the Boarding House trying to get away from the scene that had just unfolded. The back door was opened so she walked through the kitchen into the living room. She sat on the sofa trying to calm down, she wished she hadn't came here, wished she would have stayed with Damon but she couldn't.

Stefan walked into the living room only a few minutes after her,

"Where's Matt?" Elena asked worried to see him there alone,

"He's in my basement, I have to keep him there until the vervain he drunk wears off and I can compel him to forget about… what happened" Stefan said sitting on the opposite sofa to her, staring intensely at her.

"How long will that take?"

"It depends on how much he took but I would say around twenty-four hours should be enough"

Elena sighed, "Thanks for, um… stopping me, but how did you know I was there?"

"Damon phoned and told me to find you, he never said you were a vampire now though" Elena's heart skipped a beat at hearing Damon's name.

"Damon?" _I shouldn't have known, he knows me better than I know myself, _Elena thought smiling, glad that Damon didn't hate her for leaving.

"Yeah, is that why you came back because he changed you into a vampire?" Stefan said, sympathy clouding his eyes.

"No, Damon didn't change me; I left because I didn't want him to see me like…like the way I was there now with Matt"

"Don't worry, you'll learn to control your emotions and soon you'll be able to turn them off completely but wait, if Damon didn't turn you who did?" Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Elena cringed away from his question; "Just another vampire, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Elena smiled weakly along with her weak excuse.

Stefan wasn't satisfied with her answer, "Why didn't Damon stop him?" if Elena was still a human she might not of heard the edge in his voice, but with her new vamp hearing she could hear the faults in his controlled voice.

"_She _was a girl, and she was very strong, she must have been a vampire longer than Damon. He tried to stop her but she was quick" Elena tried to keep as close to the truth without having to cause him the pain of knowing the girl he loved didn't love him back.

"So did she get away afterward?" he asked his eyes narrowing at the thought of whoever killed her getting away.

Elena flinched thinking back, Damon had said when she woke up that 'she wouldn't hurt her anymore' or something along those lines her memories were blurred because she was so weak at the time, "No, Damon killed her" Elena only now really thinking about how Damon had avenged her death by killing someone who he loved, he killed Katherine for _her_. _And what do I do to thank him, I run away like a coward, _Elena couldn't help but thinking.

Stefan nodded, regaining control in his voice, "I'm going to go check on Matt" he said not wanting to make her feel forced into telling him anymore, "Will you be ok here for a second?"

Elena nodded, Stefan turned his back to walk out but stopped as Elena said, "Thank you" he turned his head to the side, "I know I already said it but I'm really glad you stopped me from doing something I would have regretted"

"It was nothing, I'm pretty sure Damon would have ripped my throat out if I didn't" he smiled slightly, his usual depressed look fading lightly.

The truth that he would never admit to her, not even admit to himself, was that he cared for her. Maybe not as much as Damon cared about her, but she reminded him of happy memories with a similar looking girl especially now that she was a vampire as well.

Her presence eased the pain in his heart or at the very least filled the hole slightly, the hole where his heart had once been until it had been pulled out centuries ago when he let himself fall for a blonde hair blue eyed girl who refused to chose between him and his brother.

That was the second he vowed to himself to protect Elena, like a brother he wanted her to have the best out of life, he just couldn't make up his mind if the best life for her was with Damon…

**Thanks for reading! Please review xx**


	37. Intruding

**This Chapter is dedicated to Theo23, who has kindly offered to translate this story into Romanian, thanks Theo! **

**Thank you to all the reviewers and for letting me know if there's spelling mistakes, love you all :]**

**JGE xx**

Chapter 37

"What?" Elena pulled back to see his face, his features weren't sarcastic, that shocked her further.

"Marry me" Damon repeated, leaving trails of small kisses down her neck.

"No" Elena said clearly, making Damon freeze he looked at her searching her face now for sarcasm.

"No?" Damon asked, Elena seen a flash of hurt go through his eyes before they turned slightly amused, he smirked.

"I know you don't want to marry me, you just think you should" Elena said truthfully.

"I _want_ to marry you" Damon said laughing softly.

"No, you don't want to marry me, you need to marry me because then you'll feel like I'll be yours forever and that I wont ever leave again but you shouldn't feel like that because I already am yours ever since I first saw you in the parking lot, I was yours, and I would never leave you again, never" Elena explained, causing Damon to think about the real reason he wanted to marry her.

"I love you, Elena, and you're right, weddings aren't really my thing but I would love to be married to you," Damon said stroking her golden hair, "Just think about it, but before you answer my proposal, I have some ass kicking to do" he smirked his eyes narrowed as he looked over Elena's shoulder to the creep that had been flirting with her, he must have read her mind and seen what had happened.

Elena almost laughed at how quickly he could change the subject, but bite her tongue as Damon started to walk over to the man. _Damon _Elena said to him through his mind _its fine really, and there's a lot of people here it's too risky. _She tried to convince him but he kept walking.

Damon was impressed at how strong her voice was in his mind, _it's not fine no one talks to you like that. _Damon said back to her calming, he was going to enjoy this.

Elena stopped breathing, not that she needed breathe now anyway, she let her breath out though when she saw Damon change direction heading for the exit, but then the creep from earlier got up and followed him. Damon must be 'Influencing' him, Elena thought, running to catch up with them.

When she got outside they were no where to be seen, she closed her eyes and concentrated on Damon, where was he? She caught a glimpse of his mind, knowing it had to be his, he was angry, and somewhere in the forest.

She used all her vampire strength to push herself as fast as she could, finally Damon came into view, and he was leaning over the man. "Damon" she said trying to be calm as she walked over to him.

"Yes?" Damon purred, pinning the man, who was now shaking with fear, to the ground.

"We should go to the Boarding House, Stefan didn't know I was leaving he'll be worried" she said trying to negotiate.

"This will only take a minute, Princess" Damon's eyes darkened as he looked down at the man, his teeth extending.

Elena façade of calmness broke, "Stop it! What's _wrong_ with you?" she almost screamed now.

Damon fell to his knees, clutching his head, he screamed in agony; Elena grabbed him, trying to calm him, tears streaming down her face, feeling helpless.

The man was trying to scramble away from them, terrified, Elena used her own powers to make the man tired, until he stopped moving and was left unconscious.

"Damon, what's happening?" she held onto him to stop the tremors that were going through his body, she saw the desperation in his eyes.

"My head…can't" he spluttered, a blood curdling scream escaping his lips, as he felt like his insides were being stabbed and he could hear only his ongoing scream fill his mind until his body went weak, falling to the floor of the forest.

Elena probed his mind, but she couldn't find anything but blankness, he wasn't in control someone was controlling his mind, she realised as she sobbed heavily, pulling his shoulders closer to rest his head on her lap.

She closed her eyes again this time searching for the mind of the other Salvatore brother, it was easier this time because she knew he would be in the Boarding House, _Stefan _she gathered her strength _please help him, _that was all she could manage, cursing herself for not being strong enough to say more.

She bit into her wrist, she didn't know if this would work but she had to do something when Damon was lying here unmoving, she let the blood drip onto his lips before placing it on his mouth.

After minutes of holding her breath, Damon's eyelids flashed open his dark eyes confused, Elena moved her wrist away, wiping away the tears that had soaked her cheeks.

Shock overtook his features; he looked around wildly, pushing himself to his feet, lifting Elena up as well. A falcon swooped down into the forest clearing, changing into the form of a young man before it reached the ground, "What happened?" Stefan asked looking at Damon's shocked features to Elena's tear stained cheeks.

"Someone's coming," Damon stated, holding Elena tighter, "Whoever that is can control me so they're stronger than us"

"They want to kill you" it wasn't a question she knew it was a fact.

Damon nodded, angry that someone had gotten into his mind.

"Did you infuriate anyone you shouldn't have?" Stefan asked, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

Damon thought about it, "Just about everyone I've ever met" he concluded.

"That narrows it down" Stefan said sarcastically…

**Please Review, it makes me happy :] xx**


	38. Deadly Games

Chapter 38

Elena started to panic when she seen the tension in Damon's shoulders, if he was worried then this vampire that he pissed off had to be strong especially to get inside his head.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked looking up at Damon whose arms were tightly secured around her.

"Stefan's going to take you back to your Aunt Judith's house, it would be safer there than the Boarding House since my scent is there" Damon said his eye's averted from hers. Stefan nodded, wanting Elena to be safe but he was planning on coming back after to help Damon.

Elena almost laughed as she comprehended his words, if he thought she would just go hide while someone tried to kill him he must have lost his mind, "I'm not leaving you" she said looking straight into his eyes even though he wouldn't look back at her.

He closed his eyes and sighed then finally he opened his eyes and looked into hers, his black eyes clouded with pain, "Elena, you have to go with Stefan now, whoever this is, is getting closer, I'm not going to let you get hurt for something I did"

Elena was glad Damon's arms were around her, if they weren't she was sure she would have fainted as she understood his words, "You don't think you'll survive" her voice cracked, she didn't need an answer, she could tell by the defeated look in his eyes.

"Whoever it is, is older that means there stronger too, you have to go, _now_" his lips pressed down to hers, he wasn't great with good-byes especially ones he didn't want to make so he didn't say it.

"I love you" he said into her hair as his arms drew back from around her waist, he took a step back as Stefan came to guide Elena away.

Elena felt her tears slip down her face, she wasn't going to reply to him because she wasn't ready for this, she had only just found Damon, her life hadn't started until he turned up and now she was about to lose him, she shook her head, moving away from Stefan, "Damon, please, I _want_ to stay"

Damon couldn't take anymore of this, he didn't want to see her cry, especially not when this could be the last time he could see her.

The forest clearing went quiet as all three of their minds went blank, their eyes closing as they fell to the ground, unconscious.

…

Elena eyes fluttered open, but she felt like she was still asleep, her mind jumbled with thoughts. She looked around, she was still in the forest, but it was dark now, and she was feeling weak, her back was pressed up against a tree, her hands tied behind her back.

Her eyes searched for Damon, finding his body in the same position as hers, halfway across the clearing, his dark hair hanging over his face as his head hung low, still unconscious. Stefan was at the tree next to her, his eyes starting to open, he looked around dazed, his neck covered in blood, his own blood… Elena couldn't reach up to her neck but she didn't have to she knew she would find cuts identical to the ones on Stefan's.

His gaze met hers; panic filled his eyes, as he tried to get out of the ropes that tied his arms, but they wouldn't move.

Elena tugged as much as she could with the ropes, but even that made her exhausted, her eyes scanned the forest for the person who did this to them, the person who had invaded their minds and knocked them out so they could torture them.

Even being able to see in the dark she couldn't see anyone else, her eyes rested on Damon, his body was against a tree too, but now that she concentrated on him she could see his hands weren't tied. Her breath caught in her throat, if the person who did this to him didn't tie his hands maybe they expected him not to wake up… maybe he wasn't unconscious maybe he was already dead…

She looked over to Stefan, who was looking in the same direction as her, thinking the same thing.

Before Elena had a chance to break down and cry, the leaves of the trees started violently shaking, causing birds to fly from them, cawing angrily.

A dark figure emerged from the branch of a nearby oak tree, jumping down to reveal a woman with black hair that fell just past her shoulders, her eyes were brown but changed to red as she looked at Elena.

"Look who's awake" she said laughing maliciously as she walked over to Elena and Stefan.

Elena wanted to spit at her feet but she had to stop herself, it wouldn't be safe to make her angry.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked not recognising her.

"Lucrezia" she said proudly, ignoring Elena's glare.

Stefan nodded slowly but he still couldn't remember anyone with that name.

"You wouldn't know me, neither would your brother" she said nodding towards Damon's limp body.

Stefan looked confused, if Damon didn't know her why was she angry at him?

"I'm not angry at Damon" she said reading Stefan's thoughts, "I've been waiting for centuries for this day, I had to spend every day drinking human blood for this, to be strong enough for revenge"

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand, "You said you weren't angry at Damon, so why do you want revenge?"

"Centuries ago, I was engaged to be married to my first love, Alonzo, we were so happy together and one night he told me about his secret" her voice was dreamy as she thought about the past, "so I agreed to become a vampire with him, because I loved him, then he was stolen from me the day before our wedding" her eyes narrowed, her voice filled with spite, "He said he'd be with me forever, but it was all just empty promises, and then I heard the person who had stolen him from me had killed him! That was the day I vowed I would avenge his death, and today I will"

Stefan and Elena looked at each other, questioning her sanity, "Who stole him from you?" Stefan asked bringing Lucrezia out of her daydream.

"Her" she shouted pointing at Elena accusingly, her other hand clenched into a fist.

Elena mouth dropped, Stefan looked stunned, "That's not possible you said it happened centuries ago"

"Yes, it did, she came into my life and seduced my finance, taking him and my pride with her, and look who gets the last laugh now Katherine" she spat her words a twisted smile on her lips.

"I'm not Katherine" Elena finally managed to speak, blinking in shock.

Lucrezia laughed bitterly, "Is that the best excuse you can come up with, I expected more from you"

"She's not Katherine, her names Elena" Stefan assured her.

"I should have known you would defend her, after all these years of her using you and you're brother, it makes me sick" she shook her head, her eyes a deep red, "At least you finally chose a brother, I could only taste you in Damon's blood" she said to Elena smiling at Elena's disgust.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded looking over to Damon's unmoving body.

"He's fine, he just won't be waking up until the vervain wears off" she took a step closer to Elena, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Then I get to keep him, it's only fair saying as you stole my partner, I reckon he'll be fun to play with, he tastes good as well" she laughed menacingly, Elena felt sick at the thought of Lucrezia drinking from Damon.

Lucrezia moved closer to Stefan, "I'm going to have to dispose of you two though, maybe if you started drinking human blood I could use you too Stefan but you're more of an animal lover, so I'm going to have to kill you just so you don't ruin my fun with Damon."

"Please, it's me your angry at, not them just let them go and kill me" Elena begged, trying to fray the ropes with her nails as tears stained her face.

"I intend on killing you" she smiled, "_and_ Stefan, and then Damon will be with me, if I don't get bored with him and decide to kill him as well that is" her laugh echoed through the forest causing a deadly silence to invade the air.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger :] please review xx**


	39. Final Words

Chapter 39

Elena skin crawled at thought of someone killing Damon, which would probably happen once Damon finds out Lucrezia killed his brother and his sort-of finance, Damon would try avenge there deaths but there was no way she would ever let him be strong enough to kill her she would end up giving him vervain every day just so he didn't attempt to kill her.

Lucrezia was now pacing back and forth in front of them; her steps were light making it look like she was performing graceful dance steps, her eyes sparkled mischievously as she thought of the different ways she could kill them.

Elena nails went into overdrive desperately trying to fray the ropes that tied her hands, trying to be discrete at the same time so Lucrezia didn't notice.

"I think I'm going to kill Stefan first" she said in a singsong voice, enjoying every second of tormenting them. Stefan had given up on trying to loosen the ropes, knowing even if he did get free he wouldn't be able to do anything, he had accepted his fate, death.

Lucrezia continued her plans, "that way you can watch someone you love die" she said smiling at Elena, her smile was forced, her emotions clashing with anger and excitement.

Elena could feel herself blacking out, and she half-wished she could so she wouldn't have to witness the death of someone who was like a brother to her, she couldn't help but blame herself, _I was the one that called to him telepathically, if I didn't he might still be in the Boarding House, safe,_ she thought to herself miserably.

"I could break his neck, but that would be to quick, you wouldn't be able to feel all the pain I felt when you're little friend" she said nodding towards Elena, "made me feel when I lost my only love"

Stefan knew it was too late for him but he had sworn to himself to keep Elena safe, at the time he made the promise the biggest danger was Damon, and now he felt useless, he couldn't physically keep her safe but he would try anything just to save her,

"Wouldn't that be enough? You could just kill me" he pleaded.

"After all these years, you would still die for her even though she didn't choose you?" Lucrezia asked amused but secretly jealous, wishing someone would love her as much as that.

"Katherine killed herself centuries ago because she couldn't choose between me and my brother, Elena might look like Katherine but she's nothing like her" Stefan looked at her, willing her to understand.

Elena's heart broke realising Stefan was about to die without knowing the truth about Katherine, he would think she killed herself when really she had faked it, and left both him and Damon depressed and bitter towards each other, he wouldn't even know it was Katherine who had changed her and that she was now a pile of ash after Damon was finished with her.

Lucrezia clapped her hands together, "I have to admit, very theatrical but the whole thing is a little over dramatic, you're trying to say Katherine's dead and 'Elena' just happens to look exactly like her and have the same taste in guys?" she howled with laughter.

If Elena hadn't been intently watching Damon, knowing it would be the last time they would see each other, she might not have seen the slight twitch in his leg. Her breath caught as she seen his eyes open a little, his head was pounding, as he tried to remember were he was.

He couldn't get up, he could barely blink without hurting, he could see figures, three of them, he recognised Elena first, her aura was the brightest, and Stefan was there too, he had become accustomed to his mind over the years. The other figure was a mystery; it was surrounded in a dark aura, with patches of grey. This alerted Damon that they were in danger, but he couldn't even move all he could do was listen.

"It does sound unlikely but it's the truth, Elena has only recently become a vampire" Stefan was saying.

"Save your breath, I'm not gullible I know she's Katherine" she said her laughter having come to an abrupt halt, "Maybe I should just drain you, but you wouldn't taste too nice with all that animal blood inside of you" she said frowning. Damon had to suppress a growl when he heard her say Katherine's name; even though she was dead he was still paying the price for knowing her.

He tried to focus on Elena, wanting to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but his vision was blurred, he looked around him. He was still in the place he had been when he dropped unconscious; the man from the airport was still lying near him.

He needed to move closer to him, he needed to get his blood without the figure with the dark aura seeing him.

Damon tried to concentrate on moving his arm but with the vervain still in his system he couldn't move.

Elena watched him, biting her lip in anticipation; thankfully Lucrezia hadn't seen him, yet, she could see his eyes lock on the creep from earlier, but he wasn't moving. She knew what she had to do, even though she was on recently turned a vampire she knew she had to try.

She closed her eyes, trying to centre her mind, ignoring Lucrezia who was still planning how to kill Stefan in front of her, she thought of only one person, Damon. She imagined him in her mind, the way his eyes were like the night sky holding the light of millions of stars, and the way his lips were always wearing a half-smile, she focused on the memories of him, of him holding her and looking at her like he would kill for her, and in the past he proved that he would do just that.

She hold feel her aura extending, but she didn't want to open her eyes in case it drew back. Her strength gathered in her aura, as she pushed it further, she could sense Lucrezia hadn't noticed she was too caught up in the mind games she was playing. She was getting closer, she nearly jumped when she felt her aura joining to Damon's, and they're auras becoming one.

Damon looked away from the man's body, his eyes met Elena; her aura had extended all the way across the clearing. He could finally feel his arms and legs, even though Elena had blood taken from her she had managed to spread out her aura which usually took vampires years to master. He knew it wasn't easy for her so he didn't waste time; he pulled himself closer to the unconscious body of the man, keeping his eyes on the dark figure that was standing over his brother.

His teeth lowered on the man's neck, hoping he wouldn't wake up screaming, because even with his and Elena's strength combined he doubted he could get him to shut up before Lucrezia saw him. He drunk silently from the man his blood easing the pain of the vervain, Elena's aura was being pulled back slightly, not wanting to take away the strength he was gaining from the blood, she didn't care about her own life, she just needed Damon to escape.

"I know!" Lucrezia exclaimed, "I'll let you live Katherine" she said looking over to Elena who was glad that her aura was back so that she wouldn't draw attention to Damon, "that way you can kill Stefan"

Elena looked up at her horrified, "I'm _not_ going to kill Stefan" she stated glaring at her.

"If you want to live you will" she snarled, grabbing a hold of Elena's robe and pulling it off, ripping the ropes apart. She gripped Elena's top, pulling her to her feet, "You're going to kill him, then you can see someone you love die knowing you can't do anything about it" she growled a faint smile on her lips.

"Elena, its ok, just kill me" Stefan was pleading with Elena now; he still hadn't seen Damon who was advancing behind Lucrezia silently.

"You heard him, are you not going to grant his last wish?" she asked Elena, mockingly.

Elena shook her head; she was trying to telepathically tell Damon to run while he still could, he was getting closer, his footsteps noiseless, and his eyes murderous.

"Fine if you wont kill him, I will" she laughed, pushing Elena back to the ground, she pulled Stefan's ropes off, dragging his body upwards, he didn't try to resist, he was too weak for resistance.

She put her mouth down towards his neck, her lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines.

Elena was about to pounce on her, even though she knew she wouldn't win but before she could Damon got to Lucrezia first, he ripped her away from Stefan, throwing her backwards. Stefan fell to his knees, not able to stand on his own.

Lucrezia was back on her feet instantly, poised for fight, Damon tackled her, his teeth aimed at her neck, and he only was able to pierce her skin before she threw him off her.

Elena's senses were taken over by the sight of the blood dripping from her neck, the bright red liquid that her throat ached for, the blood that clouded her thought and better judgement was so close she could almost taste it on her tongue.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Damon's scream, his hands were clasped to his head, Lucrezia glared at him, making him feel pain in his mind that Damon wouldn't wish on his worst enemy unless perhaps they were hurting Elena.

Damon's scream made the blood even more tempting but now for different reasons, she wanted to drain her for hurting Damon, she wanted the pain Damon was feeling to stop, she couldn't take it anymore.

Along with her bloodlust and determination to stop Damon's pain, Elena lounged her body forward, using all her strength to grip onto Lucrezia, her legs wrapped around her waist, as her teeth sunk into her, she could feel Lucrezia's nails digging into her arms trying to pry off her, but it didn't faze her. She kept drinking, the more she took the less Damon screamed in agony and the more Lucrezia screamed.

Finally Lucrezia's body fell backwards; Damon was at Elena's side, pulling her into his arms she clung onto him, wishing she could stay this way forever.

"Damon" she said her voice coming out choked, the blood in her arms falling onto Damon's shoulders.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked patiently, his hand entwined in her hair, grateful to have her in his arms.

"Ask me again" she said raising her head from his shoulder to look into his dark eyes.

He knew instantly what she meant, a 250 watt smiled graced his features and remained there as he asked, "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

"I'd love too" she said tears forming in her eyes, but this time they were from happiness, maybe it was possible to stay in Damon's arms_ forever_…

**Can you hear that? It sounds a lot like wedding bells, so you can pretty much guess what the next chapter is about :] **

**Please review xxx**


	40. Breaking the News

Chapter 40

**EPOV **

My legs shake as I sit on the sofa in Aunt Judith's house, waiting for her to come home so I can tell her I'm getting married, I still can't believe it myself, I'm getting married!

Damon puts his hand on my knee, smirking when I look up at him, "Don't worry, what's the worst she could do?" Even though I know he's right, no one could stop us from being together, we've already proved that, but this is the first time I'll see her since I left for Italy, before I died.

I'm about to tell him this when I hear a car pull up outside, I can even hear Aunt Judith talking to Robert, before getting out of the car, she puts the keys in the door, making me bite down into my lip too hard, not use to the sharpness of my teeth, blood drips out of the cut I created, but Damon kisses my lips to remove to the blood before they come in, the cut already healed.

Aunt Judith walks in first, stopping mid-sentence in the conversation she was having with Robert, her jaw dropping, which I should have expected since it's been so long without even a single phone call or text.

"Elena!" she exclaims before dropping her bag at her feet and running over to me, capturing me in a tight embrace.

"Hi, Aunt Judith" I laugh hugging her back.

"I've missed you so much, so are you moving back in for good this time?" she asks, as Robert stands at the door, smiling awkwardly, the smile I could never really understand, that was until now that I can read his thoughts, I now know he feels uncomfortable around Damon, Damon obviously notices this too as he's silently laughing.

"Well, that's what I actually came here to talk to you about" I start, taking deep breaths, which is pretty pointless saying as I now don't need to breathe.

She sits down on the other side of me, claiming hold of the hand that Damon isn't holding; as if she's afraid I'll run away…again. Robert moves to the armchair, furthest away from Damon, trying to seem interest in what I was about to say, but too weary of Damon to listen too much.

"You see me and Damon we're going to…" I hesitate trying to probe her mind and understand what she's thinking.

"We're going to get married" Damon says, laughing at Roberts horrified expression, no matter how much Damon could try to compel him to be comfortable around him I doubt it would work.

"You- You're what?" Judith stumbles over her words; her mouth once again is agape.

"We're getting married" I say the words feeling foreign on my lips, but I like saying it.

"When?" she asks, her hands now on her hips, a warning that she's about to explode.

"Tomorrow" I say, moving away from her slightly and leaning into Damon waiting for the inevitable explosion. Damon puts his hand on my back; I can feel his lips against my neck, trying to hide behind me while he tries to stifle a laugh.

Aunt Judith just sits there speechless, until finally she says, "We'll be there"

I must look as shocked as Robert did, I didn't think it would be this easy, I thought there would have been a full-blown interrogation on Damon and his 'intentions for the future' but she just sits there smiling at us.

"Great I'll phone you tonight and let you know the details" I say standing before she changes her mind.

Damon follows, closing behind as I practically run out the door.

"Why do you think she didn't get angry?" I ask Damon as we walk down the driveway hand-in-hand, to his car.

He shrugs opening the door for me, looking at the ground like a child that's done something they don't want to admit to.

"Damon, what is it?" I ask not getting into the car until he lets me know what he's hiding.

"It's nothing" he says smiling, but it's not his usually half-smile its way too forced.

I move closer to him, tilting my head toward him so I was looking right into his endless black eyes, "What is it?" I whisper, my lips so close to his, that I can feel his warm breath caress my lips.

"I might have had something to do with your Aunt not being angry" he admits, his hands moving to my waist, to keep me from moving away.

"You compelled her!" I gasped, mentally hitting myself on the head for not realising he could change her thoughts, put words into her mouth and make her believe they were her own.

"I had to, I knew you wanted her at the wedding, and she wouldn't have came if I didn't" his eyes boring into mine, willing me to understand. I know I should be angry that he 'Influenced' my Aunt but I'm grateful and I could never stay angry at him for too long.

I close the distance between us, pressing my lips into his, after a few seconds he overcomes the shock of my reaction and responds, our lips moving together naturally as if they were sculpted to fit each others.

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask playfully, feeling his lips curve up into the perfect smirk against mines.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but you're going to have to wait until the honeymoon because we still have to tell your friends"

The same friends who probably hate me now since I haven't talk to them since… a lifetime ago.

**I'm really really really sorry I haven't written more chapters for this in so long, I'll try write more often, please review :]**


	41. Drink my Soul

**Chapter 41**

Elena waved back at Damon as he drove off after having left her outside of Bonnie's house.

She walked up to the door shuttering at the last time she was here, when she had nearly attacked Matt, she shook her head reassuring herself she had more control now. She rang the doorbell, hearing two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Bonnie opened the door, Meredith behind her, both of their jaws dropping when they see Elena standing on the doorstep, "Elena!" they exclaim in unison, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey guys" she laughed, biting her lip as she heard there blood moving through their veins.

"We missed you so much!" Bonnie said, closing the door and dragging her into the living room to sit down.

"Where were you?" Meredith asks, trying to act composed, but she was just as excited to see Elena as Bonnie was.

"Italy" Elena says glad their heart-rates were slowing to a more natural pace that she could tolerate.

"You went to Italy, and you didn't even think about calling us or writing?" Meredith asked looking hurt.

"I know, I'm so sorry but everything has been hectic lately and I know that's no excuse but I'm here now, right?" Elena felt guilty but if they knew the truth they would understand.

"Of course, so tell us everything, like what's going on between you and Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie leaned closer as a small smile appeared on Elena's lips.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you two about…"

…

Damon parked his car outside the Boarding House, using the front door for once; he went up to Stefan's room.

Stefan looked up from his book, he looked better than the last time Stefan had seen him, he must have had to eat half the animals in the forest to recover from Lucrezia attempting to kill him.

"Elena not with you today?" he asked, trying to having a normal conversation with Damon, sick of empty threats and complaints.

"She's at Bonnie's telling her about the wedding" Damon lay down on Stefan's chair, his legs hanging over the arm rest.

"About that, don't you think you're rushing it a bit, I mean you do have eternity together, why marry so soon?" he put his book down, tilting his head to the side.

"Elena wants her friends and family at it, and it's not like they have eternity" he shrugged, "but if you really don't approve then I'm just going to have to ask someone else to be my best man…" he smirked.

Stefan's eyes widened, taken back by Damon's comment, "You want _me_ to be your best man?"

"I'm hardly going to ask Mutt" he rolled his eyes, his dark eyes sparkling "And I have known you for what? Five centuries now"

Stefan nodded, smiling to himself, realising it took Damon five centuries for him to act like a brother, but now that he had, Stefan appreciated it more; finally he had his brother back.

…

"So, let me get this straight, you and Damon are engaged and are getting married _tomorrow" _Bonnie asked her eyes wide, bouncing up and down on the seat uncontrollably.

"Yes, and I want yours both to be my bridesmaids" Elena said smiling, as everything finally seemed like it was actually happening.

"Wow, wait does you Aunt Judith know about this?" Meredith asked her usual calmness evaporating.

"Yep, she'll be there too" she laughed, feeling more comfortable around them, the whole self-control thing coming to her more easily.

"Then we'll have to leave now then!" Bonnie squeals jumping off her seat.

"Leave? What are you talking about?" Meredith asks looking at her like she's crazy.

"Dress shopping! Duh" she says rolling her eyes like it is obvious before dragging them out to Meredith's car.

…

EPOV

I fall back onto Meredith's bed, exhausted from shopping, after hours I found the _perfect_ dress, and after that Bonnie and Meredith had warned me I couldn't see my husband-to-be until the wedding because of 'tradition'. Which I had to laugh at saying as this wedding was anything but traditional, a vampire wedding, not that the guests would know that.

I pull my phone from her pocket, if I wasn't allowed to see him it's only fair that I should be able to talk to him.

Damon answered on the first ring, "Hello kitten" he purred.

"Hi Damon" I laugh, wishing I could be with him right now.

"Should I come pick you up?" he asks, even though it would take me two seconds to get to the Boarding House if I ran we still have to act human around my friends.

"I can't, Meredith has me under house-arrest; apparently I can't stay with you tonight"

"You can't stay with me doesn't mean I can't see you though, right?" he asks.

Before I can answer there's a knock on the window, as Damon sit's on the ledge outside smirking.

"Damon!" I whisper frantically as I open the window, "Meredith could come in at any second she only went to say good-night to her parents"

"Then we don't have long do we?" he asks stepping inside, he pulls me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine, before pulling away and tilting his head to the side, "Bite me"

I start shaking my head, straining to hear Meredith, but he holds me tighter, "You haven't feed for too long" he murmurs kissing my neck until I start to relax.

Slowly I lean forward, feeling my canines extract with Damon being so close, usually at this point I'd bite my lip to stop them, but I let them extend this time. I lean into Damon's neck, nuzzling it until I can't resist any longer, my teeth sink into his neck, making him shudder as he feels my pleasure mixed with his own.

His warm blood makes me press closer to him, making him moan while lifting me off my feet and putting me on the bed with vampire speed. I pull back, arching my neck as he leans over me kissing my neck passionately, his teeth biting into the side of my neck. My hands running through his hair as I see his images run through my head, showing me flashbacks of when we first met, right up until this very moment.

His hands move to my waist, he draws himself up, smiling down at me, his hair tumbling to the sides of his face, his smirk lazy on his lips. I reach up and start unbuttoning his shirt, not caring if Meredith could walk in at any moment, I wanted- I needed him now.

His hand covers mine, stopping me from getting past the second button, I gaze up at him, confused as his smirk widens, "We'll have to wait until the honeymoon, Princess" he teases, kissing my forehead and leaning closer until his lips are at my ear, "I've waited five centuries for you, but I'm going to have to wait one more night until I can promise you eternity so I can promise to love you, forever." He whispers, and before I can get worried about how speechless I am right now, he's gone, the window closed behind him.

The bedroom door opens abruptly, making me jump into sitting position on the bed, covering my already healing bite marks with my hair.

Meredith paces in, her eyebrows rose, "Are you ok? I thought I heard you talking to someone"

A small smile spreads on my lips, for the second time that day, as I reply, "Perfect, everything's perfect"

**Pleaseee Review 3**


	42. Forever and then some

**Chapter 42**

**EPOV**

I felt a strange sensation when I woke up; it wasn't nerves because if there was one thing I was certain about, I loved Damon and wanted to be with him, forever. It felt more like the beginning, a new start, and a new me.

Meredith and Bonnie had rushed me through breakfast, so that I could start getting dressed. Bonnie pulled me into the chair in Meredith's bedroom, she swivelled the chair around so I was facing away from the mirror and wheeled over a large make-up case.

"Where did you get that?" I ask warily, getting nervous as she starts searching through the huge case.

"I know some people" she said, clapping her hands together, she had been like this all morning, just as excited as I was.

"Don't worry, she just borrowed it from her sister" Meredith walked in, with a reassuring smile, plugging in curling tongs into the wall. An hour later they were both standing in front of me with approving looks on their faces as they examined their work. Before both of them grabbing one of my wrists each and pulling me to my feet, before helping me into my dress, I don't know how they knew which way was up since it looked like a pile of white fluffy material.

"Can I look now?" I plead, Bonnie's curls bounce with excitement as she spins me around I gasp as I see my reflection. My hair is braided intricately at both sides of my head with white ribbon braided into it, and then it falls into golden curls that are loose and sit just above my waist.

Bonnie had left my skin bare, adding only blush making my skin look like a porcelain dolls, my eyelashes twice their original size, with a gold eye shadow to match the gold flecks in my eyes, she had even added blue eyeliner the same lapis lazuli colour as my eyes. My lips looked plump with pale pink lipstick, I could feel tears in my eyes as I remembered how not only last month I was human with no clue about vampires and no knowledge of who Damon was, now I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Don't you dare cry" Bonnie warned me, "It took me too long to get that eyeliner perfect!"

My gaze wandered down my body to the strapless dress, with its tight bodice that's glimmered with tiny diamonds, it brushed the floor with white silk, with pale blue silk material in the middle tied at the back in a bow. It cost more than my Aunt Judith's house, but didn't even make a dent in the amount of money in Damon's bank account.

…

"Ready?" Stefan asks Damon, as they stood in front of the huge cathedral, looking up at it.

"Do you mean am I ready to go inside or ready to get married?" Damon smirks, rolling back his shoulders, he wasn't used to not wearing his leather jacket, and it felt like a part of him was missing. His black tuxedo was lined with red silk on the inside, with a black shirt and blood red tie while Stefan wore a white shirt and red tie.

"Both"

"Yes, and hell yes, I know what I want and it's her" he admits, he turned his attention to his brother, eyeing him cautiously, "You know what we had with Katherine… it meant nothing, compared to how I feel towards Elena, she used us, you know that, right?"

He looks down at the ground, kicking loose pebbles with the front of his shoe, finally he sighs meeting Damon's gaze, "I know, but I can't help but think if I had of just let her be with you then maybe she wouldn't have killed herself"

_She didn't kill herself, I did, _he wanted to tell him, his throat was aching the longer he stayed quiet, but what if he didn't understand, what if he would hate him for it? He had only start to build back up their trust, he didn't want to lose him, "It's not your fault, someday you'll find someone you love and Katherine will be nothing but a distant memory"

Stefan smiled lightly at him; Damon had never tried to give him brotherly advice before. The Church bells rang, signalling that it was time for them to move inside; they walked into the church together for the first time in over five centuries.

…

The church doors opened, letting the sunshine light up the entrance, Margaret skipped down the aisle in a purple dress with a tutu underneath that made it stand out. Bonnie and Meredith walked in next, both of their hair twisted into a bun at the side of their head, wearing long silk purple dresses, everyone turned as they waited anxiously for Elena's entrance. Damon's eyes widened as he seen her, the sunshine at her back outlining her hourglass figure, looking like an angel as she smiled at him, her eyes never leaving his as she walked inside, taking Roberts arm as he walked her up the aisle, music flowing with their every move.

"You look beautiful" Damon whispers as takes his hand, only now noticing Stefan was standing behind him and nearly the whole town was present.

"Did you invite everyone?" she asked shocked as she looked down at the smiling faces of the people who had watched her grow up.

"Not me" he smirked nodding towards Bonnie and Meredith who were trying not to laugh.

Elena smiled at him, holding his hand all the way through the service until finally,

"Do you Elena Gilbert take Damon Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse" Damon smirks at this part, "for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till to do you part?"

"I do" she said confidentially, Damon's smirk turns into a genuine smile, one that is rarely used, one that makes my heart swell.

"And do you Damon Salvatore take Elena Gilbert..."

The priest was cut short when Damon said, "as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever?" his eyes shined, the light in it brighter than ever, "I do" and with that he swept me off my feet, not waiting for the priest to say 'you my kiss the bride' as he leaned down, and kissed me passionately like we weren't in a room full of people. Everyone was laughing, Aunt Judith half laughing half crying with joy as he carried me outside confetti covering us as flashes of cameras blinded us.

We collapsed into the wedding carriage, in fits of laughter, Damon turned to me then his face serious, "I meant it Elena, I promise I'll love you and protect you forever" his hand cupped my face, as he kissed my cheek before pulling back and smiling at me, "Now lets go party, Mrs Salvatore"

**Sorry for taking so long to update, only a few more chapters and this story's complete! Hope you all liked this chapter please review and suggestions for their first dance song are welcome thanks! xx**


	43. The Beginning of the End

_(Song in italics: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls)_

**Chapter 43**

"I've got a surprise for you" Damon whispered in Elena's ear, they were both sitting at the head table at the reception, with Stefan on Damon's side and Aunt Judith, Robert and Margaret on Elena's.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling, her whole face was glowing from the happiness of this day, she hadn't known so many people would turn up, or that there would be a reception at all.

She followed Damon's gaze to the doorway, where to her surprise Jeremy, her brother, was standing. Her face lit up even more than Damon thought was possible, she was out of her chair, and running to him, at least at human pace.

"Jeremy!" she gasped, bringing him into a bone-crushing hug that he returned with just as much strength.

"Hey, you look surprised to see me; you don't think I'd miss my sisters wedding did you?" he laughed, it wasn't forced or dry it was _his_ laugh, the one she had missed so much for far too long.

"You were there?" she asked, knowing for a fact she never saw him anywhere near Aunt Judith.

"At the back" he shrugged, "Judith isn't exactly happy that I'm back, she thinks I wasn't ready to go out in public just yet, so I sneaked out"

She looked at him, only now seeing that he did look far better, the dark circles that had become a permanent feature around his eyes were gone, his eyes weren't rimmed red either, and he had made an effort; wearing his best, and only, suit.

"I'm glad you're here" she said earnestly.

"Me too, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, let alone engaged" he looked over to Damon, smiling at him, a smile Damon returned, before turning back to talk to Stefan.

"Yeah, it all happened really quickly, but I love him, Jer" the brilliant glow in her eyes was enough to prove that.

"I know, he feels the same"

"You talked to him?" she asked shocked, wondering where Damon got the time to visit him.

"He came to the house, to invite me, and ask my permission 'for your hand in marriage' saying as he couldn't ask our dad, did you know he's big on old traditions?"

"That sounds about right" she nodded, the lights dimmed then, announcing the start of the first dance. Jeremy, patted her on the shoulder, mouthing 'You look beautiful' before making his way to a free seat, as Damon came up to join her in the centre of the dance floor.

Everyone's eyes were on them, her families, her previous teachers, people who knew her since she was born, her friends, but when Damon took her into his arms, it felt like it was just the two of them.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now._

She knew eternity had started, when they swayed slowly to the music, the warmth in his eyes made her feel like she was in his house, dancing bare footed in only her white dressing gown, the cold ground beneath her warming as she moved in synchronisation with him. She had given up growing old, having children, going to college, getting her dream job, but it didn't matter, she give it all up in a heart beat to be with him and she'd do it again if she had to. This was her heaven right her in his arms…

_And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life.  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He never wanted this song to end, and in a way he knew it never would, she would stay by his side forever and then some. He would be able to wake up to her angelic face, which would never change or wither with age, every single day for the rest of forever. This memory would stay with him, through everything, because _she_ was his everything.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

She stared only at his eyes as they moved around the dance floor with graceful movements that any dancer would envy. She would give him her all, because she knew he wouldn't ask for more.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies.  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

All the times he thought he had lost her, the times he thought she would hate him and never want to see him again, she had always surprised him, always staying with him no matter what he did. This all didn't feel real, this was what he had always wanted for five centuries, someone to love, who loved him back, and he found it, he found her.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

By the end of the song the whole room were teary-eyed, watching the pair with their loving glances, and unbreakable hold on each other. They gathered around them, pairing up, and dancing beside them. Even Stefan had risen to his feet, bowing before asking Bonnie if he may have this dance.

Elena noted the pink flush in her friend's cheeks, as Stefan smiled at her escorting her to the dance floor, and watched them happily.

"I love you" Damon whispered, his breath warming her cheek, before kissing it lightly.

"I love you too, Damon" her doe-like eyes met his, "Forever"

"Forever" he agreed.

…

His sweet kisses had turned deeper, more passionate as they fell onto the bed with laughter. It had taken him seconds from when they left the reception to get to their hotel, she wasn't quite sure where it was, but all that mattered was that he was with her.

Her wedding dress was on the floor in seconds, her fingers removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt with ease. Her fingers slid over his pale chest, mesmerised by the strong underlying muscles. He let the shirt fall off his shoulders, a smile on his lips as she climbed on top of him, like a kitten nibbling his neck.

His hands stroked through her hair, kissing her neck as she removed his trousers, lying on top of him, removing the distance between them.

A growl escaped his lips, as her hand ran lower down his chest, moving lower and lower.

In less time than there was to blink he was on top of her, and before she had time to be modest they were both fully unclothed.

…

They fell back onto the pillows, taking deep breaths that they didn't necessarily need, tangled in each others embraces and bed sheets.

Both radiating a satisfaction they had never felt before, he kissed the top of her head, relaxed.

Words weren't needed, in the silence of their darkened room, the comforting rise and fall of their chest was enough.

They were connected more than just the wedding rings on there fingers, or the nature of their being, but by the love that was unconditional and infinite, jus like them.

She had come so far, from the girl in the parking lot, who was still deeply troubled by her parents death and brothers addiction, one who only knew Damon as the beautiful new guy, to a strong confident vampire, married to her one true soul mate, her other half.

She wasn't the only one who had changed, he had been lost for so long, that when she had met him she had confused him in ways he couldn't even explain. He had killed ruthlessly before without a second thought. She showed him the light, the meaning of life; love, and right in this current moment the meaning of his life was lying in his arms with an angelic smile…yes he knew for sure whatever life threw at them if they had each other they'd live happily ever after…

THE END

**Whoa, finally finished my fist fanfic! It took me long enough, but finally done!**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it, and for all the reviews, and story alerts, you're all amazing! I'm still going to be updating my other stories and writing new ones, so please check them out! I also want to thank Theo23 for taking the time to translate this story into Romanian (You rock!) Thank you all for all the support! **

**Love, JGE x**


End file.
